


Tatemae

by RomiRitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: Una vez le dije a Osamu que de los dos yo sería quien viviría su vida de la mejor manera. Que sería el idiota más jodidamente feliz del mundo. Y que nunca me arrepentiría de las decisiones que tomara en la vida.Pues bien, aún no soy feliz, Osamu, ni la vida es tan divertida como creí. De hecho, es una mierda. No puedes concederte la vida que quieres solo con pedirlo, eso ya lo sé pero ¿Sabes, Samu? Todavía quiero ganar esa apuesta.Aun me queda mucho tiempo para llegar a los 80 años y decirte a la cara que fui feliz.Que fui el sujeto más feliz del mundo y que no fue a lado de Shoyo.[SakuAtsu]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 1





	1. Lo que quiero no es lo que necesito

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ヽ(^o^)ノ
> 
> Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar un par de cosas.
> 
> Esta historia es un spin-off de Honne (KageHina). Y aunque considero que ambas historias pueden leerse por separado no está de más hacerles la invitación a que se pasen primero a Honne y luego vuelvan a Tatemae. Más que nada porque en Honne se sientan las bases del inicio de esta nueva historia.
> 
> Para los lectores que vienen de Honne, ignoren lo de arriba. 
> 
> La siguiente historia está ubicada un tiempo después del último capítulo de Honne, para ponerles en contexto solamente.
> 
> PERO ANTES DE COMENZAR A HABLAR DE TATEMAE...Si no has terminado de leer el manga o no lo has leído en absoluto, te advierto que esto tiene spoilers. Muchísimos spoilers, así que si aun así te interesa continúa leyendo.

—Piérdete, idiota.

_Auch._

¿Qué no decían que la gente de este lugar era amable y divertida además de ser buenísima para bailar la Lambada?

Él es malísimo para lo último, enserio, pero estaba seguro que cubría las primeras dos expectativas pero con altos estándares. Tan solo mírenlo, es bien parecido, tiene los mejores temas de conversaciones para prevenir el aburrimiento además de los mejores chistes.

El mejor peinado.

El mejor perfume.

¡Incluso tiene el sentido de la moda más desarrollado que cualquier otro jugador de su generación!

—Oye, amigo.. _.hic_..., hay una morena allá adentro que me está esperando y...

**_Atsumu_ **

Ah, _Osamu,_ creo que enserio debimos insistir más en unas clases de karate de niños que en un curso para aprender a montar una jodida bici, de otra forma podría hacerle frente a este grandote y no me habría sacado el aire dejándome con el cuerpo encogido y unas ganas de matarme que no creerías.

La boca me sabe a óxido de pronto por el puñetazo anterior. A óxido mezclado con tierra, agua sucia y alcohol. Ah, y tabaco. Seguramente por haber besado a la morena esa. O a la rubia. O a alguno de los ligues por los que seguramente este fortachón de seguridad me ha embestido hasta terminar en el piso del maloliente callejón al que da la puerta de servicio del club en donde estoy.

No sé, justo ahora me duele la quijada terriblemente, la cabeza me da vuelta y tengo tantísimas ganas de vomitar.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes..?.—escupo graciosa y asquerosamente al suelo, porque, claro, ni dándome cuenta de la vergonzosa escena en la que estoy metido dejo de ser una persona irritable.

Mirando al mastodonte que me dobla, seguramente, la masa corporal, todavía me atrevo a escupirle sobre sus botas.

 _Samu,_ enserio, debes enseñarme a cerrar la boca en los momentos que sean necesarios. Sé que recientemente me has dicho que debo reformarme, que ya no soy un niño para estar montando peleas callejeras como la de ahora, que debo mantener la imagen profesional por la que tanto me he esforzado, misma a la que ahora no le hago ni un mísero honor.

Pero es que no encuentro otra manera.

 _Samu_ , te lo juro, no encuentro otra manera de dejar de pensar en él.

A pesar de que ya ha pasado un tiempo, los meses no son suficientes para dejar de mirar a _Shoyo_ de la forma en la que solía hacerlo. O en la que todavía suelo hacerlo.

Incluso sigo teniendo sueños demasiado irreales a la vez de conmovedores con él. Sueños en los que puedo ver a Shoyo a mi lado

Tuvo uno de esos sueños conmovedores recientemente.

Y en él podía ver a Shoyo a mi lado.

A mi lado con un pequeño y ajustado bañador; presumiendo con naturalidad la exposición de su piel más bronceada que la de todos en el equipo, salpicándose de agua y de partículas de arena. Dios, ese sueño era bonito.

Era bonito correr hacia él, abrazarlo y alzarlo para luego caer los dos sobre la arena.

Pero lo único que abrazo ahora es la realidad y un montón de hojas secas.

La realidad materializada en las frecuentes salidas a bares, clubes o fiestas, es la misma de siempre. Siempre termina de este modo tan...lamentable. Buscando cualquier excusa para desaparecerme luego de los entrenamientos, lo único que busco es una momentánea compañía que me ayude a olvidarme de Shoyo por un momento.

Quien sea.

Donde sea.

Con varios tragos ardientes y tóxicos que me quemen la garganta para que me impida decir su nombre incluso cuando alguien más se menea en vaivenes certeros sobre mis piernas encima de una cama usada.

Dios, Samu, si me vieras ahora. Si me vieras tener esta vida tan miserable, ¿Qué me dirías?

Viéndome perder la cabeza por alguien como el enano.

No, apuesto a que perderías la cabeza si en este momento pudieras verme ser casi botado del club al que hemos venido a pesar de que se nos dijo que solo lo hiciéramos siempre y cuando nos comportáramos como ciudadanos decentes. Después de todo, no son precisamente unas vacaciones lo que hemos venido a tomar a Rio de Janeiro.

Luego del increíble debut de Shoyo y de haber demostrado sus fortalezas obtenidas tras un largo entrenamiento en una superficie inestable y poco confiable, al entrenador se le hizo conveniente y maravilloso el pasar unas semanas aquí. No para turistear, desde luego, pero sí reforzar cada uno de los rubros en los que Shoyo se volvió jodidamente bueno.

Yo, desde luego, no lo habría pensado ni dos veces si continuara siendo el viejo Atsumu. Ahora, sin embargo, soy un desastre.

No ha pasado mucho desde que ese par de tontos le dijeron al mundo públicamente que les gusta la mazacuata, volviendo prácticamente inseparables. Joder, Samu, estoy lo que le sigue de ebrio, riéndome de lo que acabo de pensar.

¿Puedes creerlo?

Esos dos...apostando todo...ignorando todo...yendo contra todo, juntos, de la mano, retando al mundo y haciéndome infeliz a mí.

Soy infeliz.

Tengo veintitrés, y te juro que soy infeliz. Infeliz porque yo no soy a quien él escogió aunque, jodida mierda, estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo intenté. Ni Siquiera he hecho la mitad o la cuarta parte de lo que Tobio ha hecho por él, y aun así estoy frustrado. Enojado. Furioso. Envidioso.

Siempre he sido yo el sobresaliente, _Samu_ , incluso si los demás solían decir que me odiaban y no me soportaban ¿recuerdas? ¿Y qué? Esos extras nunca estuvieron a mi nivel.

Soy tan...soberbio. Y no sé si esa sea la razón por la que Shoyo nunca vio algo más en mí que solo una amistad. Te lo digo, quizá nunca lo intenté, pero me aferré tanto a tener siempre lo que deseaba que parecía sencillo poder obtenerlo a él desde el primer segundo en el que se presentó al equipo luego de no verlo por tantos años.

Soy miserable _, Samu_. De decente no tengo nada.

Incluso mis razones para querer mantenerlo a mi lado son absurdas. Pero te juro, _Samu,_ que con el tiempo todo se volvió tan real. Todo dejó de ser una competencia contra Tobio solo por el placer de molestarlo. Y, al volverse real, se volvió complicado.

Sus vidas se volvieron complicadas y, sin embargo, permanecían juntos.

¿Por qué?

Si lo que tenían les causaban tantos problemas ¿por qué insistieron?

Yo no soy de las personas que insisten. En la cancha, si no eres capaz de anotar con mis pases, simplemente dejo de colocarla para ti. No me arriesgo a obtener un mal marcador si vives de los recuerdos y de los errores.

No necesitamos recuerdos.

No necesitamos errores.

Yo lo era todo...pero justo ahora siento que no soy nada. No lo soy porque, por primera vez, no fui suficiente para la persona de la que quise hacerme posesión.

Tch, ya sé, Samu, _"Posesión"_ es una mala palabra para relacionarla con el sentir atracción por alguien. Tú siempre tienes razón, tú siempre tomas decisiones más racionales y aterrizadas a la tierra. Yo, en cambio, suelo hacer y gritar antes de pensar pero...te lo juro, Samu, cuando miraba a Shoyo, una actividad neuronal errónea se activaba.

Quería agradarle.

Quería, por primera vez, bailar alrededor de él solo para llamar su atención incluso si antes los demás bailaban alrededor de mí para llamar la mía.

Una atención que nunca iba a obtener porque desde el inicio nunca fue mía.

Enserio, Samu, deberías verme ahora.

Sé que dije que estaría bien mientras él lo fuera. Y en serio hay veces en las que creo que así es, en realidad, pues Shoyo ha logrado cambiar algunos de mis peores hábitos en el tiempo que llevamos compartiendo equipo.

Bueno, tampoco es que exagere.

Sigo siendo irritable, incluso creo que más que antes.

La prueba de ello está en que no acepto ni siquiera un maldito comentario o crítica sobre Shoyo delante de mí sin exaltarme al punto de llegar a los golpes.

Dios, los golpes.

Justo ahora ya son más de las diez de la mañana, Osamu, y esta es mi tercera vez restregándome los dientes con el dentífrico dentro del baño. No sé ni cómo es que he llegado al cuarto de hotel. Lo único que sé es que apesto a alcohol y a sudor.

Ah, sería increíble comer un poco de ese caldo mexicano que hace que resucites en cuestión de minutos así como sería increíble hacer que el maquillaje fuera mágico para así cubrir por completo los moretones que hay en mi mejilla.

—Me van a matar —digo frente al espejo del recibidor.

Esta es, sin duda, otra insoportable mañana, Samu.

En este lugar, en este minuto, en este ángulo, soy el más infeliz.

Y solo me pregunto ¿hasta cuándo dejaré de serlo?

* * *

_**Normal.** _

—Tu quieres que te quiten la titularidad o te expulsen ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor, Miya, y solo tienes la charla con el director técnico y nos ahorras el trabajo de hacerlo por ti? —Ese es Shion hablando sumamente enfadado. Hablando, seguramente, desde el coraje hirviendo por verlo llegar al entrenamiento más como si fuera un cantante o un idol sobrado de kilos y kilos de ropa, seguramente para que los demás no se den cuenta de sus horrendas fachas, y con uno lentes de sol bastante oscuros, finalizando con una gorra.

—¿Te caíste? —ese de ahí es el siempre amable Tomas, señalando su mejilla. Maldita sea, al parecer no se cubrió correctamente el golpe que tiene en la mejilla derecha. Atsumu solo se ríe un poquito, aun cubriendo sus ojos con los lentes.

—¿Qué carajos, Miya? —y ese de allá es Meian compartiendo el enojo de Shion pero también se le ve con algo parecido a la frustración. Bueno, él se siente como la mierda justo ahora, no cree que haya punto de comparación con alguna de las emociones de sus compañeros de...

—¿Atsumu _-san_...?

Ah, joder.

¿Qué hace él ahí?

¿Qué no se suponía que Shoyo llegaba hasta mañana a Rio? ¿No había pedido unos días para realizar _no-se-qué-cosas-en-Tokio_ para alcanzarlos luego? Dios, apesta. Literalmente hablando, quiere decir, aunque también figurativo pero justo ahora siente que suda frío y eso no se debe a los kilos de ropa que trae encima.

¿Huele bien? Quiere decir, se restregó casi tres veces en la ducha para quitarse en la medida que se pudiera el olor a alcohol que pudiese delatar su desafortunada salida de ayer.

Shoyo se ve fresco, reluciente, y seguramente huele a galletitas.

Qué horror verlo acercarse a él con esa cara de genuina preocupación. Seguramente va a alcanzar a oler el maldito alcohol que aún destila su boca.

De pronto siente náuseas por su cercanía. Dios, va a devolver el maldito licuado de plátano que tomó en el buffet del hotel antes de venir para acá.

Enserio...¡¿Enserio que es lo que pasa con él?!

—El entrenador te está buscando —esa podría ser, precisamente, la mejor interpretación de _"ser salvado por la campana"_ que Miya va a agradecer toda la maldita vida.

Ni siquiera se lo piensa cuando asiente como idiota al aviso que Kiyoomi le da, caminando de largo delante de Shoyo hacia la salida del gimnasio sin siquiera saludarlo y evitando mirarlo todo el rato.

Una vez fuera, una vez caminando por los pasillos, una vez relacionando una cosa con otra —porque es imposible que Kiyoomi le haya seguido hasta el cuarto donde se cambian en vez de retenerlo y obligarlo a ir directa y supuestamente a ver al entrenador si es que enserio le ha llamado— se sienta en la primera banca que ve, se encorva escondiendo la cabeza fuertemente entre las manos y de desmorona delante de la única persona que, sorpresivamente, le cubre todas sus más recientes estupideces.

Es tan...irónico, de hecho, pero cada que sucede algo así, cada que Shoyo se aproxima a él, además de que no sabe cómo reaccionar, Kiyoomi hace algún comentario o dice que lo requieren en otro sitio, salvándolo, literalmente.

—Gracias de nuevo, _Omi._

—No me agradezcas por tu estupidez.

Lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Y aunque ninguno de los dos entiende en qué momento comenzó esa especie de concesión para con el otro, es efectiva aunque desgastante.

Miya, desde luego, no puede hacer más sino aceptar la camuflada buena intención de Sakusa a pesar de todo. No son amigos, solo son compañeros, aunque de parte de Atsumu hay un poco más afectividad hacia él como seguramente siente por el resto del equipo después de todo aunque se considera una persona irritable, también se considera bastante amigable. Con Sakusa, precisamente, a pesar de que sus personalidades son tan opuestas, desde siempre ha sentido mucha curiosidad hacia él.

Demasiado callado.

Demasiado serio.

Demasiado todo.

Tan opuesto a él.

Sorpresivamente, en él ha encontrado una especie de paz. O de refugio. O lo que sea.

Kiyoomi no es comprensivo con él, simplemente parece entender con mucha mayor afinidad los padecimientos de los demás. Al principio no era porque le importase en realidad, era porque se sentía irritado por tener un equipo tan poco considerado con el resto. Kiyoomi odia, desde siempre, a la gente que no se toma en serio las cosas de cualquier índole, en cualquier aspecto de la vida.

Verlos alterarse o frustrarse por cosas tan absurdas le provocan arrastrarlo por el asfalto a la media hora del día, cuando el Sol está en su punto máximo. Odia a los inconscientes, a los mentirosos, a los que poco se preocupan por su salud, a los que no ponen el máximo y a los que no se esfuerzan por obtener lo que desean.

Miya, por ejemplo, es el claro ejemplo de todo lo que odia.

Se queja por todo. Se irrita por nada. Todo gira en torno a él como si realmente valiera la pena todo por lo que se siente miserable. Además de que es realmente insoportable la manera tan exigente y desconsiderada con la que, en ocasiones, trata a los demás. Incluso para hacer amigos es muy insistente. Prácticamente te obliga a que lo sean y aunque es justamente el tipo de persona que contrasta con Kiyoomi de alguna manera han desarrollado una aceptación mutua que cada vez se acerca más a la aceptación que a la amistad.

O viceversa.

O...algo así.

Sin embargo, lo que supone ahora el muchacho de las muñecas torcidas es que todo eso en lo que Miya se distrae es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ¿por qué lo hace? Aunque no es algo que solo haga con Miya realmente.

Sea la convivencia, los años, la madurez otorgada o simplemente un análisis profundo basado en su capacidad de observación es que Kiyoomi se da cuenta de muchas cosas acerca de los demás. Eso siempre ha sido un punto a su favor desde pequeño aunque la gente solía decir que era bastante raro que un niño, en lugar de gritar y parlotear, se quedase callado observando a los demás.

Ahora que es un joven adulto, le resulta menos difícil darse cuenta de que algo le sucede a las personas a su alrededor por más que éstas procuren en ocultarlo.

—¿Es enserio lo de Tomas? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Solo lo observaba.

Cuando Adriah se había sincerado con ellos, Sakusa ya había dado por hecho todo eso desde antes.

Cuando Shoyo comenzó a tener problemas emocionales por lo de Kageyama, Sakusa fue el primero, en realidad, en darse cuenta de ello también.

Cuando el imbécil de Miya comenzó a comportarse más imbécil de lo que ya era cada vez que relacionaba su mal humor con Shoyo y su actual novio, bueno, lo demás se deduce solo.

Y enserio que Kiyoomi no deseaba meterse en la vida de los demás, de hecho, lo odia. Que sea bueno observando no significa que le apetezca intervenir o ser el sinónimo de la buena voluntad a pesar de tener un semblante super serio casi la mayoría del tiempo.

Puede que algo de culpa en eso la tenga _la calabaza._

Ese niño de ojos brillantes y sonrisa efusiva que llegó presentándose a él con todas las ganas de ganarse su aceptación a pesar de la respuesta escueta que Kiyoomi le dio.

Enserio le cansaba pensar que hasta para ir al baño tenía que regresar a ellos contándoles alguna grandiosa hazaña. Digamos que observar a alguien como Hinata Shoyo era algo interesante hasta cierto punto pues hacía las cosas que menos se imaginaba que haría una persona normal. La gente que Sakusa acostumbraba a mirar era menos efusiva y un poco más predispuesta a abrumarse por los problemas que atravesaban. Shoyo, en cambio, pocas veces lo sorprendía con el semblante entristecido.

Claro, hasta que llegaron las emociones culminantes combinadas con el estrés y un sentimiento que poco le correspondía entender a él.

Bueno, ahora que lo piensa mejor, puede que en verdad Sakusa haya desarrollado un sentido de la empatía conforme miraba a Shoyo hundirse por ese sentimiento que compartía con el armador de los Adlers y que sentía que era cero comprendido por el mundo entero. Algo de eso debió quedarse en él como para, inconscientemente, comenzar a cubrir a Miya a pesar de ser la persona que menos se lo merezca.

—Enserio, _Omi-Omi,_ gracias —silencio—. Por alejar a Shoyo otra vez.

Otra vez, dice.

Porque lo hace a menudo.

Y porque desde que ese par hizo pública su relación no solo al mundo del deporte sino al mundo en general, los episodios con Miya se han hecho más recurrentes.

¿Qué no se suponía que era el todo poderoso Miya al que nada le afectaba?

Qué desagradable.

Para Sakusa quien nunca ha sido tan dependiente de nadie y/o expresivo, entender a personas como Shoyo o como Atsumu tiene su nivel de dificultad. Aferrarse a una persona o permitir que los sentimientos te consuman no es algo que haya experimentado jamás.

Una emoción cercana al éxtasis sería jugar voley aunque tampoco se considera un adicto a ello. Solo...se le da bien aunque mentiría si dijera que la sensación no es buena cada vez que hace un remate y nadie puede detenerlo.

Ese tipo de fuerza, ese tipo de reacciones, ese tipo de pensamientos son los que llenan su mente cada que, a pesar de que dice no poseer el corazón de fuego de personas como Shion, Bokuto o Hinata Shoyo, está sobre la cancha.

Gobernar.

Aplastar.

Demostrar.

¿Quién le enseñó todo eso? ¿O de quién lo aprendió mientras lo observaba?

Él sabe la respuesta así como sabe que Miya es un idiota por hacer que su rendimiento y su estado de ánimo se deba a una sola persona.

Personas como Hinata Shoyo o...personas como Ushijima Wakatoshi, tal vez.

—No lo hice por ti —dice Kiyoomi, refiriéndose a que en realidad pudo haberlo hecho para no hacer merma en el equipo pues se notaba que Shion estaba a solo un comentario erróneo que soltase Miya para agarrarlo a golpes.

—Sí, bueno...por lo que sea que lo hayas hecho, gracias igual.

Ese tipo de simpatía. Ese tipo de semblante mal elaborado que en lugar de hacerle esconder su miseria solo la deja ver con mayor facilidad. Sonrisas torcidas fingidas, alegres miradas donde no las hay, qué imagen tan más desagradable es para él ver a Miya así.

Lo que se requiere para ser un buen jugador siempre será el tiempo que le dediques a tu cuerpo, tu salud y al entrenamiento. Ese es uno de los principios básicos bajo los que Sakusa Kiyoomi se rige. En lo que pensaba que se necesitaba para ser un buen elemento en un equipo.

Pero Hinata Shoyo es una excepción a la regla.

Al igual que Miya.

¿No tendrían que ser más débiles por dividir sus pensamientos ya no solo en su actividad deportiva sino en algo más emocional? Y, sin embargo, aunque Miya se ve como un ser miserable justo ahora que se ha retirado la gorra y los lentes, revelando así su cabello desaliñado y su ojo izquierdo morado e hinchado, se ve vivo.

Miserablemente vivo, cabe aclarar, pero se ve menos irritable en cuestión de arrogancia y soberbia que otras veces.

Es como si hubiese cambiado o adoptado una personalidad pseudo pasiva, o solo demuestra que la tiene cuando se trata de _la calabaza._

Todo porque se fijó en él.

¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Cambiar por alguien?

Qué cosa más absurda.

Él nunca se vería influenciado por...

_"Porque tuve suerte..."_

Espalda recta y ancha, junto a una respuesta sin titubeos, fría pero a la vez sincera. En aquella ocasión recuerda haberle preguntado a Wakatoshi cómo es que se había hecho tan fuerte y tan destacable en el voley.

Él simplemente había respondido que porque había tenido suerte.

La suerte, desde luego, a Kiyoomi nunca le pareció algo palpable o medible. De hecho, en esa ocasión, cuestionó a cerca de por qué Wakatoshi le había dado una respuesta como esa. Con el tiempo entendió que la suerte es algo que ocurre solamente. Y que a él también le gustaría tener un poco de esa suerte aunque desacreditar su propio esfuerzo al igual que el que Wakatoshi ha puesto para volverse un jugador destacable con los años, diciendo que todo se debe a un golpe de suerte, no me agrada mucho que digamos.

Viendo a Miya, sin embargo, es indudable que aunque ha sido bendecido con habilidades únicas, la suerte no le ha sonreído en los aspectos que él quisiera.

Y, honestamente...

—Ah, no te soporto —dice refiriéndose a que esa no es ni la primera vez que lo ve así. Esto data de semanas, meses atrás. Si tan solo no se hubiese entrometido tanto lo soportaría con la normalidad necesaria que requiere el hecho de que sean compañeros de equipo y nada más.

Pero en cambio están ahí, en medio de casilleros fríos y con una decadente relación de compañerismo que ni el mismo Kiyoomi se la cree porque, si es franco, a eso no se le puede llamar amistad. Por humanidad quizá es que Kiyoomi se acerca a él pero...

No es la primera vez.

No es la primera vez ni será la última.

Si fuera solo por humanidad lo ayudaría una vez solamente, no tantas.

¿Por qué lo hace entonces?

A sus ojos, Miya sigue siendo insoportable. No es el tipo de persona al que él se acercaría. Él prefiere a las personas que son similares a él. Y con similares se refiere a los que solo dicen lo necesario, sin adornos, sin adulaciones, sin exagerados gestos ni risas estridentes. Puede pensar en Wakatoshi si requiere un ejemplo pero nunca en Hinata Shoyo o en Miya Atsumu.

Y, sin embargo, está ahí, soportando a Miya.

Las palabras de Shion no suenan tan descabelladas si se enfoca en atraer ese futuro desastroso en lugar de mejorar aunque sea un poco. Como jugador, Atsumu es excepcional, casi no hay ninguna queja sobre sus capacidades y rendimiento pero ahora que tienen el precedente de Hinata, de que tarde o temprano las cosas ligadas a las emociones terminan perjudicando el rendimiento, asiste a Miya porque cree que se encamina hacia el mismo desastroso lugar.

¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

Lo que es más, ¿por qué perder la cabeza por algo tan absurdo como el amor?

Hinata Shoyo y el armador de los Adlers son muestras claras de que aunque Kiyoomi lucía genuinamente interesado por _"ofrecer su ayuda"_ , realmente es que ambos le sacaban de quicio pero más Shoyo.

Despedazarse y opacar todo su potencial por algo como enamorarse.

Aún así hizo un esfuerzo por entenderlo así como todos. Y aunque ahora ese tema es más o menos viejo porque las cosas terminaron bastante bien para él, las cosas con Miya van relativamente de mal en peor.

Es como un ciclo vicioso. Un ciclo que arrastra a uno aunque no lo desee. Entonces ¿qué hace metiéndose en ese asunto? Se pregunta de nuevo.

Es por el equipo, se repite. Porque aunque considera no tener un alma de compañerismo con cualquiera, ciertamente su equipo no es para nada decadente. Tiene que considerar eso, que son un equipo, y que no pueden sacar a relucir todo su potencial de manera grupal si uno de ellos se encuentra mal, aunque sea un idiota como Miya.

—Solo necesito tiempo —oye decir al armador.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Tiempo para que deje de gustarme.

—¿Por eso sales con cualquiera?

Porque sí, esa es una de las cosas que hace que, aunque no le interesan, tarde o temprano van a afectar a su imagen. La imagen que por contrato ha firmado con sangre y sudor y que debe mantener.

¿Qué es eso de salir a fiestas cada que tiene oportunidad?

Al menos si fuera un ciudadano decente regresaría en una sola pieza y no hecho un completo desastre. Además, aquella libertina forma de actuar como el hecho de su reciente distanciamiento con Shoyo lo vuelven el blanco fácil de los rumores ante lo obvio.

Y lo obvio es que posee sentimientos hacia él, hacia _la calabaza._

Es decir, ni siquiera lo está intentando realmente.

Cada cita o ligue que consigue se resume en una persona parecida a Shoyo. Es casi como si saliera a buscar un reemplazo. A una persona bajita, con el mismo tono de piel, casi el mismo corte de pelo junto a una sonrisa que le detenga el corazón. Con lo último no ha tenido éxito. En cambio solo ha conseguido golpes, borracheras que lo dejan destruido, para que al siguiente día se sienta un poco más miserable que el día anterior.

Qué descuidado.

Qué desagradable.

Es la clase de persona que Kiyoomi repudia con muchas ganas.

—Tomas tenía razón —Sakusa lo escucha soltar una risita. ¿Enserio? ¿Qué hay de gracioso en todo eso? A él no le hace ni puta gracia—. Eres como la mamá de los pollitos, _Omi-Omi._

Y en otras ocasiones, además de parecerle desagradable, dice cosas como esa. Forzando una sonrisa lo cual le desagrada todavía más. Al menos todos ahí saben que él (Sakusa) es una persona de pocas palabras. No finge ni tiene filtros.

Atsumu en cambio, últimamente, parece haber desarrollado el tipo de máscara que protegen a las personas por miedo o necesidad de sentirse ocultos bajo algo que no son.

Enserio que le parece una cosa absurda esto de los corazones rotos porque enserio es como tiempo perdido en el que no puedes enfocarte en otra cosa que no sea en que no fuiste lo suficiente para alguien a quien quisiste.

Bueno, tampoco es como que lo haya intentado bastante.

La batalla para Miya, según Samu, estaba perdida desde el comienzo.

Y Atsumu piensa específicamente en _Samu_ porque es la única persona a la que abiertamente le he contado acerca de mis sentimientos por él, en ese entonces, número 10 de Karasuno. Aunque, si levanta la mirada un poco, puede intuir que para Kiyoomi, quien lo mira con desagrado pero tampoco hace el intento por irse de ahí, también es claro.

Pero no dice nada.

Nunca dice nada.

A veces solo se queda ahí, en silencio. Otras veces le dice que se mira asqueroso. Otras veces le alza la voz un poco.

Pero siempre, siempre, siempre, está ahí.

Montando guardia. Aguardando en silencio la mayoría de veces. Puede contradecir sus palabras, puede regañarlo, puede decirle que le causa más estrés del habitual, pero siempre está ahí.

Indudablemente, aunque no se lo diga, Miya agradece eso.

Está agradecido con él.

—Gracias, Kiyoomi.

—Que no me agradezcas.

Al menos, de entre toda su mierda y sus pensamientos dispersos, Kiyoomi es la única persona que siempre lo trae de regreso. 


	2. No lo toques si no lo curas

—¿Se puede ser tan descarado?

—¿Se puede ser tan obvio?

La risa de Shoyo inunda, por breves segundos, todo el autobús hasta que poco a poco va decreciendo mientras que Miya se ocupa de hacer como que no oye más ese timbre escandaloso junto al regaño de Shion.

Enserio, debió haber compartido asiento con Kiyoomi en lugar de con él. Al menos los regaños que recibe del azabache parece que los digiere más a comparación de los de Inunaki aunque no le sorprende. No sabe cómo ni porqué ni mucho menos cuando pero Shion luce exactamente como la materialización de Osamu cuando está molesto con él.

Y, a menos que seas Bokuto, debes ser un ciego para no darte cuenta de que la razón por la que Miya se encuentra cada vez más irritable es debido a Shoyo junto a lo que él le llama _tener un_ _coqueteo extramarital_ con ese armador Argentino en sus narices.

¿Qué pudo haber dicho ese tipo a través de la videollamada que tiene con Shoyo justo ahora para hacerlo romper a carcajadas?

¿Tobio sabe de esto?

Porque si no es así él va a estar encantadísimo de avisarle, por mucho que lo deteste también, solo para tener un poco de diversión a costa de ocasionar una riña menor entre él y Shoyo.

—Baja ese maldito celular —le reprende Shion a su lado, dándole un golpe en la muñeca para detener la trayectoria de su teléfono siendo alzado al querer capturar una buena foto de Shoyo riendo frente a la pantalla de su tableta.

—Auch, ¿pero qué tiene? Solo le voy a tomar una inocente foto —Shion entrecierra los ojos hasta volverlos dos rendijas—. Tsk, le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

—Y tú llenas la mía de completo estrés —Miya hace una mueca, rindiéndose al final, hundiéndose en su asiento completamente frustrado y ofendido. La gran risa de Shoyo decrece pero aún alcanzan a oír pequeños remanentes de un par más.

No es la risa en sí lo que le molesta, incluso si se estuviese riendo de los chistes sin gracia de Bokuto, lo pasaría. A quien no pasa _—además de Tobio—_ es a ese tal Oikawa Tooru. No hay forma de que compagine con alguien como él aunque Shion dice constantemente que posee una actitud de diva tan similar a la suya.

La comparativa, desde luego, tampoco le agrada ni un poco.

No lo conoce personalmente pero gracias a Shoyo es que tiene una idea clara del tipo de persona que es además de que en una ocasión se los presentó —aunque fuera por videollamada— a todo el equipo. Y enserio que no olvida la intensidad de su mirada y el brillo oculto y perverso en sus ojos, como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo y de la relación estrecha que tenía con Shoyo.

No le pareció una mala persona pero sí que le pareció una persona muy al pendiente de Shoyo como para categorizarla con una simple amistad. Además de que Shoyo, una vez y estando borracho, terminó por abrirse a él y contarle lo que había sucedido, o estuvo a punto de suceder, con Oikawa Tooru hace bastante tiempo en Brasil, cuando él y Kageyama estuvieron distanciados un tiempo. 

Eso había sido suficiente, suficiente para no querer toparse con él jamás.

Y, sin embargo, había sido el propio Miya quien había decido enviarle esa solicitud de amistad mientras estaba ebrio, a tan solo días después del anuncio público sobre la relación de Shoyo y Tobio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Desde luego, nunca han hablado a pesar de que se tienen entre contactos añadidos.

—No te duermas que ya vamos a llegar —oye a Shion reprenderle en tanto ve cómo se coloca las orejeras sobre los audífonos y baja el antifaz sobre sus ojos—. ¡Hey! —hace oídos sordos a la segunda advertencia sintiendo una leve sacudida pero Miya se aferra a volverse un tronco humano, encogiéndose aun más en su asiento.

No quiere saber nada lo que resta del trayecto.

De hecho, hubiera deseado quedarse en la cama o hubiese preferido seguir manteniendo el régimen de entrenamiento en el gimnasio que están ocupando en su estadía en Río. Pero, claro, eso iba a ser imposible.

Se suponía que habían ido hasta allí para ser capaces de dominar el viento y la arena. Seguir practicando en un gimnasio cerrado y con piso de duelas de madera no iba a representar un cambio significativo si no iban directamente a la arena.

Shoyo, desde luego, estaba encantado. Encantado y desesperado por ir al otro lado del mundo y mostrarles el otro territorio en el que se sentía increíblemente cómodo y confiado a pesar de que al inicio se encontraba completamente perdido y desalentado.

—La arena es amable pero es estricta —es lo que oyen de Hinata todos tan pronto comienzan a hacer calentamientos previos. El resto del equipo se encuentra trotando al borde de la playa ahora mientras que los titulares esperan un par de minutos más para unírseles pero por un lado Miya solo quiere echarse sobre una tumbona y dejar que el Sol lo calcine.

No puede ser.

¡Shoyo se está levantando la camisa justo ahora!

—¡Miya, mira por donde vas!

Ah, santa mierda.

¡¿Quién puso esa piedra en el camino?!

Lo único que sabe, cuando reacciona, es que ya está con la cara enterrada en la arena. Se levanta como un resorte, sacudiéndose tan rápido que está seguro que el cuello le va a terminar doliendo como la mierda, solo para quitarse las partículas de arena que hay sobre sus ojos y mirar a todos lados como un poseído.

Un poco más alejado, Adriah y Barnes, quien regresaron sus pasos un poco al verlo caer, no pueden evitar reírse por lo que está haciendo.

Miya siempre entra en pánico cada vez que comete una estupidez en público durante los entrenamientos o algo que tenga que ver con el vóley pues no sabe cómo demonios lidiar luego con la humillación. Ahí está esa vez en la que se fue de bruces durante una entrevista, y también esa vez durante un encuentro con fans.

Solo Dios sabe lo patético que se siente cuando toda esa vanidad y esa seguridad que siempre demuestra queda aplastada por la vergüenza que lo domina cada que pasa alguna humillación. Y verlo perder la cabeza por algo como eso, desde luego, le saca varias risas al equipo.

—Dime, por amor al Cristo Redentor, que solo ustedes me vieron caer —le dice a Adriah tan pronto ve el ofrecimiento de su mano amable para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Estamos en una playa privada y dudo mucho que los pelícanos se estén riendo de ti justo ahora —dice Barnes a un costado, con una amplia sonrisa mientras que más atrás, a unos tantos metros, oye los graznidos que hacen las aves, y si tan solo no fuera tan infantil como para remontar su infancia, juraría que enserio se los imagina riéndose de su desgracia.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inunaki pronto se une a ellos, regresando sobre sus pasos también. El resto del equipo ya le lleva casi medio kilómetro de distancia más adelante a ellos—. Estás completamente empanizado, Miya —Atsumu hace una mueca, escupiendo un poco de arena. Viéndose en la asquerosa necesidad de sacar la lengua para también sacudirla con sus dedos—. Qué asco.

—¿Qué? Mi capacidad de besar aun sigue siendo superior con o sin arena en la lengua, Shion-kun —bromea aunque poco puede decir que esté mintiendo. 

Sin embargo las risas y los gritos embravecidos de Inunaki pronto se tornan fríos en Atsumu cuando ve, a tan solo unos metros ya, a Shoyo aproximarse con Kiyoomi y Bokuto desde atrás.

El estómago se le amarra casi como si se le trenzara y las manos le hormiguean. Fue en primer lugar la manera en la que vio la piel expuesta de Shoyo al limpiarse el sudor lo que lo distrajo y justo ahora no puede ni verle la cara.

Por Dios.

¡¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir así?!

—Atsumu _-san,_ ¿estás bien? —pregunta con sinceridad, y eso lo hace peor. Shoyo no finge su preocupación con nadie, y saber eso hace que Miya se replantee la idea de que solo está preocupado por él porque le interesa cuando no es así. Shoyo se preocuparía por cualquiera del equipo y sería el mismo sentimiento.

Diferente respuesta al estímulo y a la reacción que le vio tener la ocasión en la que Kageyama se dislocó el hombro en un partido televisado. Shoyo incluso terminó desmayándose aquella vez. Incluso fue tanta su preocupación por él que no le importó irse hasta donde Tobio estaba solo para verlo, ignorando absolutamente las advertencias que pudieron darle y las consecuencias que eso traería después.

Esa vez, Shoyo hizo hasta lo imposible por él. Su preocupación fue más allá de cualquier otra mostrada hacia alguien.

Incluso cuando Miya le estampó un puñetazo en la cara durante su corta estadía en Miyagi, Shoyo saltó casi encima de Kageyama para protegerlo y evitar que le siguiera golpeado incluso si eso implicaba que lo golpeara a él.

Sí, definitivamente no tendría siquiera que ilusionarse por algo así viniendo del más bajito cuando tiene en claro que está lejos de comparar la reacción que ahora tiene con él con la de Kageyama rompiéndose una mísera uña.

—Solo se tropezó con una piedra. No es grave —intercede Barnes, tan amable y sonriente como siempre—. Aunque deberías lavarte esa herida —añade, señalando su rodilla la cual está un poco enrojecida y con algo de piel levantada.

Es mediodía ahí, y aunque Barnes tiene razón en que están en un área privada para entrenar, una herida sigue siendo una herida, además de que la arena está prácticamente ardiendo. Maldita sea, incluso la pequeña cabaña donde se cambiaron de uniforme está a varios metros de regreso, va a ser complicado caminar con ese ardor.

Aunque, bueno, quizá está exagerando.

Solo quiere un poco de atención de alguien. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

—Oh, traigo algo para las heridas —comenta Shoyo acercándose más que los otros. Joder. Mil veces joder —. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo y terminaba con las rodillas y las piernas hechas un desastre —dice riendo mientras saca de esa oportunamente cangurera algo que parece un pequeño aerosol. Cuando se arrodilla en frente de él, Miya quiere gritar y salir corriendo ante las ideas no sanas que comienzan a asaltar su mente—. Es antiséptico, ayudará un poco en lo que regresas a la cabaña.

—Primero hay que retirar la arena que tiene ahí —comenta Shion completamente sincero y sin una pizca de malicia realmente. Como si se hubiese olvidado del pequeñísimo detalle de que Miya está completamente tieso porque Shoyo está ahora rozando la piel de su rodilla, retirando lo que queda de arena con un soplido y con ayuda de sus manos antes de aplicarle el medicamento en aerosol.

Dios Santo. ¿Por qué le suceden estas cosas a él?

Ansioso, nervioso y casi angustiado, Miya se concentra en no bajar la cabeza y mirar lo que hace Shoyo descubriendo que de entre todos los que lo rodean, y que sí miran con atención lo que hace el rematador de los BJ, el único que lo mira fijamente es Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi, su salvador.

Kiyoomi, su...

Esperen...

¿Por qué no hace nada?

¿No sabe leer el lenguaje de sus cejas? ¡Se están mirando justo ahora!

 _—"Por Dios, Omi, ¡Ayúdame!"_ —le pide mentalmente, como si de verdad existiera un canal privado dentro de sus cerebros que sirve para que solo ellos dos se comuniquen entre sí.

Que lo rescate como siempre suele hacer. Que se invente cualquier excusa. ¡Que invente que vio algo allá en el mar! ¡Lo que sea pero que haga algo, maldita sea!

Sin embargo, Sakusa, a pesar de estar a tan solo unos pasos de él, y de enserio estarle mirando fijamente, no hace nada. No se mueve. No intercede esta vez, y Miya casi se siente desprotegido por alguna razón. Abandonado, completamente ansioso y ya no porque Shoyo está terminando de hacer lo que sea que está haciendo con su rodilla, sino porque Kiyoomi, luego de unos segundos de mirarlo —que le han parecido una eternidad a él— termina por desviar el rostro hacia el mar que los colinda.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no lo está mirando?

¿Por qué no lo ayuda como lo hace siempre?

Es...extraño.

De repente se siente frío y tieso por alguna razón.

—Listo —oye a Shoyo pero en realidad su voz parece distante para él en estos momentos—. Creo que lo mejor es que regreses a la cabaña, Atsumu _-san._

—A-Ah, sí —responde, dejando de mirar a Kiyoomi quien, a diferencia del resto, ya está comenzando a correr de nuevo para alcanzar el resto del equipo. ¿Enserio? ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Ni siquiera un poco de atención por el mero sentimiento de compañerismo?!

—Bokuto _-kun_ estaría encantado de llevarte en tu espalda pero su obsesión por llegar primero y ganarle al capitán en la carrera de resistencia lo hizo abandonarnos hace rato —bromea Shion contagiando la pequeña risita a Adriah y a Barnes, quien es el último quien se ofrece a llevar a Miya para que descanse.

* * *

Justo ahora, se siente ofendido.

Muy, muy, pero muy ofendido.

La herida de su rodilla ni siquiera es la gran cosa en realidad, y si ha aceptado la ayuda de Barnes —además de aceptar sus indicaciones de que es mejor que se quede ahí en lo que ellos terminan el calentamiento—, bueno, solo lo ha hecho porque se lo ha pedido de manera amable. Y porque, vamos, es Barnes. A él es imposible decirle que no.

Pero, en serio, justo ahora, además de sentirse como si en verdad estuviese tomando unas jodidas vacaciones mientras espera a todos, está ofendido.

No porque sienta que hayan sobreestimado su poca resistencia o algo así.

Mejor para él, el Sol está casi esculpiéndoles en la cara.

Lo que lo tiene ofendido y con el ceño fruncido mientras espera que los demás regresen para continuar con el régimen de entrenamiento de ese día es Kiyoomi.

Ya ni siquiera es el hecho de que no lo haya ayudado con lo de Shoyo lo que le molesta.

¡¿Cómo va y le mira tan intensamente y luego simplemente se da la vuelta y lo ignora?!

¿No se supone que son compañeros o algo así?

Porque emplear la palabra amigos, bueno, a Atsumu realmente no le molestaría. Él es amigo de todos en realidad, son los demás los que tienen una imagen de él insoportable pero eso tampoco es su asunto. Quienes en verdad son sus amigos lo aceptan como es, él no tiene que fingir para agradarle a nadie.

Pero decir que él y Kiyoomi son algo así como amigos, pues...no. Quizá no aún.

¡Pero podrían serlo!

¿Es que Kiyoomi ni siquiera tiene en consideración las veces en las que lo ha ayudado como para creerse que sí pueden ser amigos? ¿O simplemente haría eso con cualquiera?

De nuevo, y de manera inconsciente, Miya siente que la comparación que hace con la atención que tiene Kiyoomi con él es similar a la que tendría Shoyo con cualquier otro del equipo si se lastimara.

No es...nada especial.

Es algo que ellos dos harían con cualquiera persona.

¿Enserio?

Con Kiyoomi no está seguro realmente, y se basa en su actitud y en la forma en la que se comporta con casi medio globo terráqueo para sugerir que su ofrecimiento por ayudarlo es...algo especial. O eso quiere creer. Es decir, Kiyoomi es un amarguetas. Es serio, aburrido y para nada gracioso. De hecho la única emoción intensa que le ha visto hacer es cuando su sentido de la limpieza se vuelve obsesivo ante algo de suciedad. Y también puede decir que está dedicado 100% a matarte con la mirada cada vez que se molesta por algo, lo cual sucede muy seguido.

De ahí en fuera, ni siquiera se ríe de sus chistes.

¡Ni siquiera se ríe de las payasadas que hace Bokuto! ¡Y eso que Bokuto es un chiste en dos patas!

Entonces, asumir que con él se comporta de una forma un poco más condescendiente, pues, le agrada en realidad. Nunca lo ha visto comportarse de esa manera con otros, aunque tampoco es que con él tenga piedad. Si bien lo ayuda algunas veces para mantenerse alejado de Shoyo y que no le de una crisis emocional y existencial, Kiyoomi lo sigue tratando cómo de costumbre.

Le grita, le riñe, le amenaza, pero no es lo que dice lo que le hace sentir especial, sino el hecho de que en verdad le auxilia lo que lo calma. De no ser por él, desde hace rato que Miya enserio estuviese considerando seriamente en cambiarse de equipo solo para evitar estar cerca de Shoyo.

Por eso es que está ofendido, y por eso es que ahora también está abatido a la vez de molesto.

¿ _Omi-Omi_ en serio haría eso por alguien más?

¿Lo ha hecho por alguien más con anterioridad?

Si es así, ¿con quién?

Poco tiempo tiene realmente para pensar en más cosas pues tan pronto todos vuelven, y tanto capitán como entrenador se aseguran de que el siguiente ejercicio no sea demasiado perjudicial para él y su jodida rodilla, Atsumu vuelve a la arena.

Ni siquiera tiene lapsos pequeños de descanso para pensar en algo más que no sea en ganar, ganar, ganar.

¿Creen que su rodilla es un impedimento? Por favor, él es un engendro de la osadía extrema. En este momento nadie lo puede parar. Incluso en el último amistoso que tienen con los demás del equipo, a pesar de que todos lucían al inicio como potros recién nacidos sobre la arena, fallando una y otra vez, tanto él como el resto lograron adaptarse bastante rápido a las indicaciones y agarrar el truco.

Desde luego los consejos de Shoyo son fundamentales, además de que los que son impartidos por el entrenador invitado quien fue la persona que se hizo cargo de él durante su estadía en Brasil, Lucio Kato, los refuerzan aún más.

Pronto, para cuando son las cuatro de la tarde, luego de una primer mañana infernal bajo el sol y sintiendo la arena caliente bajo sus pies, están exhaustos, tanto que ahora a Miya ni siquiera le importa dejar caer su cuerpo sobre esta, completamente agitado.

Ese maldito último juego de dos contra dos ha sido jodidamente complicado. Ninguno de ellos está acostumbrado a eso. Por otro lado Shoyo está más que feliz por volver al territorio que le dio una fortaleza envidiable.

Sí, bueno, Miya podría pasarme mirando de refilón y en secreto a Shoyo parlotear si no se sintiera completamente exhausto.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes resistir? —la luz del Sol, aunque ha bajado debido a la tarde, es bloqueada por la silueta de Shion sobre él, burlándose mientras le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a pararse, cosa que consiguen a la mitad pues ambos terminan sentados en la arena—. Dios, ha sido brutal, y solo es el primer día —Atsumu, a su lado, se quita la gorra deportiva y los lentes un rato, quitando el exceso de sudor, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes resistir? —repite su pregunta, devolviéndole el ataque de forma amistosa, recibiendo un empujón en el hombro.

—Qué bueno que mencionen lo energéticos que aún se encuentran, chicos —al cabo de unos segundos Barnes y Adriah se acercan a ellos, cada uno ofreciéndoles una toalla y un termo con algo seguramente refrescante y revitalizante respectivamente—. Aún nos queda un último juego.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡¿De qué se trata?! —casi de manera sincronizada, y como si fueran padre e hijo o compartieran la misma neurona, Bokuto y Hinata llegan hasta ellos, completamente eufóricos, como si el régimen infernal que acaban de tener no hubiese sido nada para ellos.

Rápidamente Barnes explica las reglas del ejercicio aunque es básicamente un juego que solo se limita a hacerlos desestresarse un poco y hacer que se diviertan. Mientras el capitán, el entrenador de los BJ y el entrenador de Hinata se apartan un poco conversando de otras cosas dentro de la cabaña, Barnes termina organizando lo que Kiyoomi sugiere —porque prácticamente fue atrapado por el brazo enorme de Barnes sobre sus hombros— una de las mil maneras de morir más ridículas del mundo.

—Será un duelo de dos hombres contra otros dos.

—O sea, un dos contra dos —sonríe Adriah, sin nada de burla realmente pero es inevitable que al resto no se le escape una risita ante lo fácil que pudo decirlo Barnes pero que terminó diciendo Adriah.

—Entonces ¿solo tenemos que montar a uno sobre nuestros hombros y jugar así? —más que aterrado, Bokuto se muestra emocionado y con toda la energía que con suerte Kiyoomi podría almacenar en cinco años si fuera un oso e hibernara—. ¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo! —a su lado, Hinata se une a los vítores de su _senpai_ como si él en verdad no pensara en que sus limitaciones se resumen a ser él el peso encima de alguien más y no al revés debido a su talla.

—Bueno, formemos los equipos entonces —tan rápido como Shion dice eso, algunos miembros del equipo lo resuelven rápidamente. Sin embargo, entre los titulares pareciera que la decisión es analizada con más detalle.

Kiyoomi se cansa solo de verlos demasiados concentrados en evaluar sus opciones, como si de verdad el juego valiera la pena. Él solo se queda de pie, esperando que nadie lo elija para poder irse a la cabaña a hacer sus estiramientos y descansar un poco.

Inusitadamente, los equipos terminan más o menos así: Bokuto con Inunaki, Adriah con Barnes, dejando a Atsumu, Hinata y Kiyoomi de últimos.

Genial.

Jodidamente genial, piensa Atsumu.

Preferiría ser el contador de puntos o la estúpida red a tener que elegir entre esos dos.

—Yo paso —Atsumu casi gime de la indignación cuando oye a Sakusa prácticamente retirarse del juego sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero no es eso lo que le molesta, Kiyoomi no necesita ganar un juego para demostrar que es un monstruo en la cancha, lo que le molesta es que...¡De nuevo está ignorándolo!

Ah, sí, y de nuevo está dejándolo ahí solo para que lidie con Shoyo, prácticamente.

Y no es que él no pueda lidiar con eso, es solo que...

Joder, se siente como si en verdad _Omi_ lo hubiese malcriado todo este tiempo que lleva salvándole el trasero con respecto a Hinata. Ahora prácticamente Atsumu está chillando por su ayuda pero en lugar de eso Kiyoomi retrocede como si en realidad no le importara.

¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

Si las cosas iban a ser así entonces no debió ayudarlo en primer lugar. Aunque tampoco es que el rematador necesite informarle cuándo quiere ofrecer su ayuda y cuándo no. Ni siquiera se trataba de un acuerdo por medio de palabras. Solo...Solo sucedía y ya, tanto que se volvió algo natural.

Pero ahora...

—¿De qué hablas, Kiyoomi? Ya estoy aquí —cuando Meian aparece, Kiyoomi hace una expresión de fastidio. No puede ser, ¿Qué no puede pasar el resto de la tarde solo y en paz? —. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba discutiendo unas cosas sobre el entrenamiento de mañana con los entrenadores.

—Eso significa que ahora sí se pueden repartir ustedes cuatro —dice Barnes, señalando al capitán junto a Hinata, Miya y Sakusa, quien aún está atrapado por el brazo de Meian sobre su hombro, sin ninguna posibilidad de huir.

—Bien, entonces, ¿hacemos equipo, Kiyoomi?

Miya quiere gritar de pronto.

Dios no.

Que diga que no.

¡Por favor!

Pero Sakusa no dice nada. Solo está ahí, quieto, mudo, como aceptando la proposición de Meian. ¡Jodido tonto! ¡Se supone que debe hacer equipo con él! ¡Con él! ¡Con...!

—Ah, capitán, yo ya le había dicho a _Omi_ que hiciera equipo conmigo —suelta de pronto. Por supuesto que es una mentira pero no le importa. Ha soltado eso al final abrumado por la desesperación de que si enserio Kiyoomi no decía nada, él iba a tener que alzar la voz lo cual le hace sentir, inusualmente bien aunque también le hace reflexionar, casi de manera relampagueante, cómo es que Kiyoomi no está obligado realmente a seguir haciendo las cosas por él si él no las quiere hacer.

En este momento, ha sido Atsumu quien ha pedido desesperadamente su atención.

Que sí, puede ser que se haya debido solo a que es un cobarde y no se imagina teniendo las piernas de Shoyo sobre sus hombros mientras las sostiene.

Dios, eso definitivamente no puede pasar.

Pero también está la otra cara de la moneda. Solo que aun no se da cuenta de porqué la levanta y qué es lo que encuentra al hacerlo.

* * *

—¿Quién irá arriba?

Mientras el encuentro de Barnes y Adriah con otra dupla del equipo se lleva a cabo a un lado de ellos, Atsumu no puede contener su risa cuando oye la pregunta de Shion refiriéndose a si será él quien irá sobre los hombros de Kiyoomi o al revés.

Sí, bueno, él no ha pensando en eso justamente como para que se esté riendo.

Y, al cabo de unos segundos, Shion parece captar el mensaje, riéndose con él mientras le da un golpe en el hombro. A Kiyoomi, sin embargo, no le hace gracia nada en tanto los mira a ambos como si quisiera matarlos.

—Ya, ya, Omi _-kun._ No puedes negar que la pregunta se presta para... —Dios Santo, debe cerrar la puta boca ahora. Sakusa luce como si en serio lo quisiera enterrar vivo en la arena—. Ya, ya, está bien, solo estoy bromeando. _Umm_ ¿Qué tal si yo te cargo?

—Debe ser una jodida broma —dice, glacial. Tanto que hasta Shion guarda silencio aunque por dentro en verdad el asunto le da mucha gracia pero prefiere que sea Miya quien saque de quicio a Sakusa a ser él el objetivo de sus ojos asesinos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, en términos de peso creo que estamos igual pero tu te ves más ligero y...

—¿Y porqué tu no arriba de mi? —escupe Sakusa, irritado.

—Oh, ¿Quieres que te monte, _Omi_? —Sakusa lo fulmina con la mirada y Shion en serio que está haciendo un jodido esfuerzo por no soltar carcajadas por lo poco que aprecia Atsumu su vida al soltar ese tipo de bromas con un sujeto como el azabache—. ¡Ya, ya, estoy jugando, te digo!

—¿Ya están listos?

Joder, ¿pues qué tanto tiempo les ha tomado tomar la estúpida decisión de ver quien va arriba y quien va abajo? Pues al parecer todo el encuentro de Barnes y Adriah contra el otro equipo, siendo los primeros quienes resultaron ganadores.

Cuando miran hacia el otro lado, la decisión está más que tomada y se muestra evidente. Shoyo irá encima de Meian.

—No esperaba menos. El capitán pesa como dos toneladas, lo va a enterrar vivo si se pone encima de él —bromea Shion viendo a la dupla acomodarse del lado de la red que les toca.

—Yo iré arriba —sin embargo, cuando Sakusa suelta ese comentario mientras se aparta de ellos, yendo al lado que le toca de la red, deja tanto a Shion como a Atsumu con la boca abierta.

Unos cuantos minutos después de haber iniciado el juego, como esperaban, o quizá no tanto porque el orgullo de ambos puede más, Miya y Sakusa van perdiendo.

Atsumu puede contar con los dedos de sus dos manos las veces que o se ha caído él o a terminado botando a Kiyoomi sobre la arena ante la jodida inestabilidad que esta proporciona.

Shoyo y Meian, en cambio, lucen completamente inamovibles. Casi podría jurar que si estuviesen en el agua y la marea embravecida los estuviese golpeando, no se moverían simulando a ser una estatua de piedra.

—Esto está completamente desequilibrado —oye a Kiyoomi encima de sus hombros como por tercera vez, con la voz casi rasposa y a la vez irritada. Esta debe ser la cuarta o quinta vez que lo ayuda a subirse encima de él luego de caerse. Dios, que casi es un milagro que no le esté gritoneando que es su culpa por tirarlo. Quizá porque en el fondo Kiyoomi entiende que la dificultad que implica tener a un hombre casi de tu mismo peso encima tuyo al mismo tiempo que tienes que coordinar tus ojos con tus brazos y piernas para evitar que anoten un punto de tu lado de la red es una presión horrible.

—Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices ahora, _Omi-Omi_ —suelta Miya a duras penas mientras intenta recuperar el aliento luego de ese otro punto que anotan para ambos aunque lejos de celebrarlo, están por morirse ahí mismo, calcinados bajo el Sol—. Es injusto. Shoyo _-kun_ tiene una estabilidad increíble en el aire y debe estar más que acostumbrado a esto —inconscientemente, Atsumu siente un tirón en su cabello, ahí donde está aferradas las manos de Kiyoomi para mantenerse erguido—. ¡Auch!

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo tener la misma estabilidad?

—¡No dije eso! ¡Pero es obvio que la diferencia está ahí! ¡Shoyo _-kun_ pasó dos años jugando en la arena y...!

—¡Al frente, Miya! —casi como si tirar de su cabello lo incitara a ir hacia adelante, Atsumu mueve las piernas como puede hacia dónde cree que es la posición correcta para que _Omi_ pueda alcanzar el balón.

—¡Elévala, _Omi!_ —ante la innecesaria orden, Kiyoomi termina devolviendo el balón al lado contrario pero poco les dura la satisfacción pues Meian, a pesar de ser más pesado que ellos, parece haberle agarrado el truco a la arena, facilitandole aún más a Shoyo la oportunidad de incluso impulsarse para hacer un remate.

¡Hacer un jodido remate!

—¡Derecha!

—¡Sí, sí, ya vi! ¡No tires de mi cabello tan fuerte, _Omi!_ ¡Duele!

Detener un remate, ¿es enserio? ¿En esa posición? Deben de estar dementes. Y, sin embargo, el fuerte tirón que le da Kiyoomi a su cabello le transmite una orden absoluta a la que Miya no sabe si desobedecer o no.

_¡"Ni se te ocurra disminuir la velocidad de tus jodidas piernas!"_

Dios, enserio, cuando _Omi_ se pone en modo competitivo es una cosa de miedo pero, extrañamente, se está divirtiendo. Enserio que la está pasando bomba compitiendo a su lado incluso si eso implica que le arranque un trozo de cabello.

Pero incluso si hace todo lo posible por cumplir sus exigencias para parar ese jodido remate, Miya no puede contar con la arena como un aliado en este momento. La estabilidad de su jodida pierna raspada se rompe, haciendo que decaigan en altura lo suficiente para que ni Kiyoomi estirándose pueda...

—¡Sujétame de las malditas piernas, ahora!

¡¿Jah?!

No puede ser.

No puede ser. No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

Aferrándose a algo más parecido a sus pantorrillas, Miya hace un esfuerzo completamente inhumano para no perder a Kiyoomi por el aire cuando lo ve estirarse bestialmente hacia el balón, logrando levantarlo casi por obra del cielo aunque, sin embargo, no con la suficiente fuerza y trayectoria para mandarla directamente al otro lado de la cancha.

—¡Miya, has dos toques! —oye Atsumu desde fuera de la cancha de arena, seguramente a Inunaki gritar. Aun y con todo un Kiyoomi completamente contorsionado encima de él, se asegura de no soltarlo volviendo a ajustarlo sobre sus hombros, aferrando sus manos a sus muslos, al mismo tiempo que se las arregla para salvar el balón antes de que toque el suelo con una patada la cual esta vez sí hace que el balón pase de la red.

—Levántate. ¡Levántate! —una secuencia de golpecitos en su cabeza le hace salir del aturdimiento de pronto.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Tengo dormidas las rodillas, _Omi!_

—¡Dormida te voy a dejar otra cosa si no te levantas! —una secuencia de risas es ahora la que se decanta por fuera de la cancha esta vez. Atsumu ni siquiera puede enfocar si lo está imaginando o ve también a ambos entrenadores como espectadores, lo único que sabe es que si no se levanta, Kiyoomi lo va a terminar ahorcando.

Por los siguientes cinco minutos, no sabe ni cómo sobreviven a los remates infernales y a las salvadas exageradas tanto así que incluso llegan a empatar el marcador pero, a diferencia de Meian y Shoyo que festejan su punto por encima de ellos para ganar el juego, Atsumu siente que se va a morir ahí mismo.

Que va a ser sepultado en tierra brasileña.

Que su cuerpo se va a romper en pedacitos y va a ser tirado al mar como comida de tiburones.

Dios Bendito, no puede más.

¡Está muy cansado!

—¿Y si...? —toma una difícil bocanada de aire, casi sintiendo las piernas hechas gelatinas mientras vuelve a sacar fuerza de quien sabe donde para levantarse del suelo con Kiyoomi encima de él—. ¿Y si nos rendimos por esta vez, _Omi-Omi?_

La respuesta que obtiene es un golpecito en la frente y un tirón de cabello cosa que, en lugar de molestarlo, le provocan una risa aunque demasiado agotada.

—Primero te ahorco antes de ver como te rindes —Miya suelta otra risita, un poco más íntima, solo para que sea oída por ellos dos.

—Si me ahorcas, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganar?

Van a ganar.

_Ganar._

Sí, es un hecho real el sentir todo el cuerpo pesado y adolorido pero, hasta hace poco, ganar había dejado de ser una cosa que Miya necesitara en su vida desde que se sintió derrotado por no haber obtenido a Shoyo de manera caprichosa.

Por un tiempo, ganar pasó a segundo plano solo porque no se sentía capaz de volver a perseguir algo así como una victoria si al final, por más que lo deseara, en ocasiones las cosas no resultaban como él quería.

Pero ahora...

Ahora...

Si es con Kiyoomi siente que puede hacerlo.

Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que se está divirtiendo y...

—Al frente —la voz de Kiyoomi, lejos de ser histérica por tratarse del punto del partido, es calmada ahora. Como si fuera la calma después de la tormenta. En Miya las cosas siempre resultan invertidas, o quizá él hacía que se vieran así.

Con Kiyoomi parece que lo que es inusual es lo adecuado en momentos tan críticos o de poca fe, o en momento así, como en el punto de partido.

Y es que desde hace medio partido, cuando comenzaron a devolver las jugadas, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Kiyoomi hizo esa salvada excepcional sacrificando casi medio cuerpo por encima y en el aire, Miya tradujo eso como que confiaba en él.

Confiaba en que no lo tiraría, al menos no por esa vez.

Confiaba en que, incluso si lograba levantar el balón y este pasaba la red, él la salvaría con esa patada.

Tal como ahora, si bien no es una patada con la que recibe el balón, sí es con su antebrazo. Esta vez el primer toque es de él, casi como si, a pesar de la poca experiencia que tiene Miya jugando con alguien más encima de sus hombros y en la arena, se la estuviera colocando correctamente.

Y es una colocación maravillosa.

Es perfecta.

En ese momento.

En esa posición.

En ese ángulo.

Y con la persona correcta sobre él.

—¡Remata, Kiyoomi! —grita, desde luego, porque aunque Sakusa es la calma, él tiene que ser la euforia con la que se enfrenta.

Para cuando termina el partido, ambos están exhaustos, y aunque ese último punto ha sido increíble, sintiendo los músculos de las piernas de Kiyoomi tensándose y aferrándose a sus hombros encontrando la firmeza para poder levantar casi el cuerpo entero por encima de la red y anotar un punto brutal, este termina siendo fuera de la línea límite.

—¡Ah, joder! —exclama Miya, medio frustrado pero a la vez completamente eufórico y aliviado de que el partido haya finalizado, inconsciente levanta las manos al aire, soltando a Sakusa quien, al ya no sentir ni un poco las piernas, terminando por resbalarse y caerse—. ¡Ah, _Omi_! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Miya suda frío cuando lo ve caer de espaldas, solo cerrando los ojos para recibir el duro golpe. Dios, tan pronto Kiyoomi abre los ojos, parece que fueran las puertas del infierno las que lo miran. Aún así, Miya se aventura a acercarse a él ofreciéndole su ayuda para levantarlo, cosa que por mucho que no quiera aceptar el azabache, termina haciendo porque ya no puede sostener su maldita vida justo ahora.

—Je, je, lo siento, _Omi._

—Cierra la boca —lo oye y ve mascullar. Si a él le hormiguean las rodillas, a Kiyoomi ni siquiera le sirven justo ahora, tanto que Atsumu tiene que pasar su brazo por encima de su hombro y con su otro brazo sujetarlo por la cintura para prácticamente servirle de pivote.

Y mientras la escandalosa multitud se acerca a ellos lo único en lo que Atsumu puede pensar en ese momento es en que se ha divertido como nunca y todo gracias a la persona menos esperada, misma que seguramente quiere matarlo justo ahora.

Ya en el hotel, luego de casi suplicarle a sus piernas que en verdad no fueran unas hijas de puta y le dieran la fuerza, tan siquiera, necesaria para subir al autobús, todos son informados por medio de Meian que tiene la tarde-noche libre para hacer lo que quieran dentro de las cosas que recaen que harían las personas decentes y profesionales de su edad.

A Atsumu le advertencia le hace gracia pero está tan muerto que apenas y puede pensar en querer salir a pasear por ahí. Al menos no por hoy.

—Un partido con Kiyoomi y ya se te pegó lo amarguetas —bromea Shion a lo que Atsumu solo frunce el ceño medio ofendido por sí mismo pero también en favor de Sakusa aunque realmente no lo expresa—. ¿Enserio no nos quieres acompañar? Shoyo dice que nos va a llevar a su restaurante favorito.

—Dice que preparan un asado increíble —secunda Adriah completamente fresco y limpio ya vestido de civil al igual que el resto, como si en verdad no hubiesen sufrido ni un poco lo de hace unas horas.

Bueno, si pone en una balanza el esfuerzo que él y Kiyoomi hicieron con el de los demás, cree que es bastante obvio que se merezca, tan siquiera, esta vez quedarse tumbado en la cama de su cuarto de hotel aunque enserio le sorprende que Shoyo y Meian todavía tengan jodidas ganas y energías para salir.

¿Qué son?

¿De batería inagotable?

—Sí, no se preocupen, vayan y coman rico —les dice con honestidad, pintando una sonrisa cansada. Esa ducha que ha tenido le ha venido de maravilla, enserio que sí, pero aún siente todos los jodidos músculos de sus brazos y piernas muy resentidos—. Oh, ahora que lo pienso ¿Y Omi?

Shion y Adriah comparten una mirada cómplice por breves segundos, volviendo a enfocarse en Miya rápidamente.

—Él también se quedará en el hotel. Dice que quiere descansar lo que resta de la tarde —anuncia Tomas.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco es como que esperábamos que quisiera salir con nosotros —añade el líbero a lo que Miya distiende una mueca burlona. Bueno, en eso sí que tiene razón—. Como sea, los demás nos esperan en el lobby. Esta es mi última oferta —Atsumu se ríe por la intención.

—Ya váyanse de una vez.

Una vez encontrándose solo en su habitación, no pasa mucho tiempo para que se aburra.

Seamos claros, para que Miya esté quieto, solo y en silencio en un solo lugar se necesita prácticamente de un milagro o de que esté lisiado de algún lado de su cuerpo para que tengan estricta necesidad de no moverse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —por ello, en el menor tiempo posible, ya se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kiyoomi, sonriente, con la canastita de bocadillos y refrescos de su propia habitación, y con todas las ganas de invitarse a sí mismo a pasar a la habitación ajena aunque Sakusa ni siquiera se lo ofrezca—. Oye.

—Vamos, Omi- _kun_ , estoy aburrido —hace una pausa pasando a su habitación, colocando la canastita sobre la cama del azabache, buscando con la mirada la que debe tener también él para unirlas y hacer de su dotación una cosa monstruosa—. Nos han dado la tarde, ¿sabías? —resignado, Kiyoomi solo suspira, cerrando la puerta, volviéndose por el pasillo para ver a un muy acomodado Atsumu sobre su cama, comenzando a abrir el envoltorio de unas chocolatinas y unas papitas.

—Lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es porqué estás aquí —Miya solo sonríe, ofreciéndole esta vez una lata de soda de maracuyá ya abierta por él—. Paso.

—Vamos, tómala. Sabe muy bien. ¿Tan siquiera la has probado? —una vez más, suspirando, toma la lata, dándole un sorbo—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que sabe bien? —Sakusa no responde pero al menos asiente, colocando la lata sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, abandonando la habitación solo por un momento para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando Kiyoomi regresa ya con el cabello seco, aunque con la bata de baño aún puesta, se sienta sobre el sofá que hay en la salida que da al balcón, mismo que tiene una vista increíble de la playa.

—¿Y bien? —Atsumu apenas y reacciona por reflejo a su pregunta pues está devorando ahora unas frituras de carne seca que están buenísimas—. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? ¿No tienes alguien más a quien molestar? ¿Salir con Inunaki o algo así?

—Suena como si estuvieras corriéndome de tu habitación, Omi- _kun._

—Lo estoy haciendo —el armador se atraganta por la extrema sinceridad de uno de sus rematadores.

—Qué malo. Pero no lo haré, hoy no saldré. —Kiyoomi rueda los ojos casi con fastidio, como si le estuviera diciendo implícitamente que maldice su suerte—. Sí, y aunque me hagas esos ojos, me quedaré aquí contigo.

—Pobre de mí —y aunque la conversación muere ahí, Atsumu no ve verdaderas intenciones en Kiyoomi en correrlo aunque fuera a la fuerza de ahí. Quizá está demasiado cansado como para desgastarse en gritarle que se vaya cuando sabe que no lo va a hacer de todas maneras.

—¿Qué golosina quieres? Hay de todo aquí —ofrece Atsumu removiendo sus manos dentro de las canastitas, buscando algún dulce que no sea picante para ofrecérselo.

—Lo que quiero es que te vayas —el armador vuelve a hacer una mueca indignada que rápidamente se desvanece cuando, en un movimiento de piernas de Sakusa, este se levanta un poco la bata.

Desde luego que no está desnudo ni mucho menos, lleva unos shorts de licra por encima de sus bóxer seguramente, pero no es eso en lo que Miya enfoca su mirada. Como un resorte abandona la cama y se acerca a donde está él, levantando de nuevo la bata, provocando que ahora sí Kiyoomi le grite.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces?!

—Tranquilo, _Omi._ No me van los morochos —bromea pero a Sakusa poca gracia le hace eso. Miya comienza a sudar frío. Se le olvida que Kiyoomi tiene el sentido del humor de una cuchara—. Ya, ya, solo bromeo. Es solo que cuando levantaste la pierna me di cuenta que tienes los muslos enrojecidos y quería cerciorarme— Casi histérico, Sakusa le da un manotazo haciendo que suelte la tela de la bata—. ¡Ay, oye, eso duele! ¡Solo quería ver si era muy grave!

—No. No lo es. Ahora vete.

—Oye, ¿por qué te molestas? Solo iba a sugerirte que te untaras un poco de crema des inflamatoria ahí —subiendo un tono en el timbre de su voz, Miya coloca los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura. Él, a diferencia de Sakusa, está usando la sudadera del equipo junto a unos pants bastante holgados, quizá porque la fricción con la ropa hace que todavía sus piernas ardan.

No es nada grave, desde luego, y está seguro que lo de Sakusa tampoco lo es, pero al menos deben tratarse para el entrenamiento de mañana.

—Ya lo hice — murmura el rematador de las muñecas torcidas, aunque sin mirar a Atsumu completamente a los ojos.

—¿Enserio? A mí me parece que me estás mintiendo —ante la ofensa, ahora sí que lo mira, confrontándolo.

—¿Enserio te parece que soy una persona que descuida su cuerpo? —dice con voz grave, casi molesta, parándose del sofá para caminar ahora hacia la cama. Miya, aprovechando la trayectoria, arriesgándose además a que en serio Kiyoomi lo termine matando ahí, lo toma de la muñeca y lo empuja sobre la cama, haciendo que su espalda choque contra el colchón mientras la bata por encima de sus piernas se deshace.

—¡Miya!

—Wow, enserio tienes buenas piernas.

Espera.

¿Qué carajos ha sido ese comentario?

¿Por qué ha dicho eso?

Ligeramente avergonzado, solo se ríe de sus palabras atribuyendo a que solo ha sido algo instintivo pues así suele llevarse con Osamu en ocasiones.

—Qui-Quise decir, _amm,_ que las tienes muy rojas —y no miente cuando se refiere a rojo intenso. Incluso puede apostar a que deben de arderle nada más con la poca fricción de la tela al rozar, quizá por eso es que sigue en bata—. ¿Tienes crema o algo así? Déjame darte un masaje.

—Sé colocarme las cosas yo solo —completamente en desacuerdo ante la idea, Kiyoomi intenta ponerse de pie lo cual no consigue porque un calambre le agarra desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla.—. Ah, mierda.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. Una cosa es solo colocarte crema y otra es dar un masaje. Anda, dime dónde tienes la crema —a pesar de que no hay indicios de parte del azabache por indicarle en donde se encuentra lo que le pide, Miya aún así da con ella al ir al baño, volviendo con él rápidamente.

—Oye —antes de que Miya siquiera piense en acercarse más, luego de acomodarse sobre la cama a un lado de él, le sujeta la mano con fuerza—. Te dije que puedo colocarme las cosas yo solo —Atsumu pasa por alto la advertencia, abriendo la tapa del tubo y vertiendo un poco de contenido en su mano, calentándolo un poco sobre sus palmas antes de volver a alzar la bata de Sakusa, exponer sus piernas y comenzar con su labor.

—Sí, sí, _Omi-Omi,_ estoy muy seguro de que eres todo un niño grande que ya sabe hasta lavar su ropa interior pero déjame hacer esto por ti esta vez ¿sí? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tirarte tantas veces a la arena.

Sin mucho qué hacer realmente, Kiyoomi, a regañadientes, termina por aceptar su calvario, levantando medio cuerpo cada tanto _—mientras apoya su peso en sus codos y antebrazos sobre la cama—_ para asegurarse de que Atsumu no esté haciendo un desastre con sus piernas o intente hacer alguna otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla? —es Sakusa esta vez quien rompe el silencio, causándole, primero, asombro a Miya aunque luego robándole una sonrisita.

—Ah, no fue nada. Todos estaban exagerando —dice sin quitar los ojos de su tarea—. Wow, tienes un nudo horrible aquí —dice señalando la parte posterior de su muslo, mirando a Kiyoomi como si le pidiera su permiso para masajear con más fuerza en esa parte, cosa que obtiene a fin de cuentas con un asentamiento de cabeza. 

—Ninguna herida es una exageración —responde el rematador al comentario anterior, atrayendo, inevitablemente, la atención de Miya, haciendo que detengas sus manos y las apoye suavemente sobre sus piernas.

—Oh, ¿te estás preocupando por mí?

—Fuera de mi cuarto.

— _¡Omi!_

_Dios, enserio tiene que arruinarlo todo, ¿no es así?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién empezamos así que aguardaré el drama para más adelante. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y gracias por llegar hasta aquí c:
> 
> ¡Besos!


	3. Detesto de mí, la pregunta incontestable desde aquí

—¿Lo intentamos?

—¿Quieres que te ahorque de nuevo?

Esas tenían que ser las conversaciones más largas que haya tenido jamás con Kiyoomi en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse.

Y en serio está siendo muy optimista al respecto porque desde que se presentaron formalmente uno delante del otro, la primera gran impresión de grandiosa no tuvo absolutamente nada.

Es decir, Kiyoomi tenía el sentido del humor de una cuchara por lo que ni siquiera el primer chiste que Atsumu le había soltado, para romper un poco el hielo e intentar tener una primera conversación decente con él, había funcionado.

Aun así, a pesar de que él odiaba a las personas calladas — _pues le parecían que se atribuían un misterio absurdo por razones aún más absurdas_ —, la primera impresión que tuvo de Sakusa fue que simplemente se trataba de un tipo que no hablaba mucho.

Y personas como él existían en todos lados, sí.

Tobio, por ejemplo, era un poco parecido a él. Un poco solamente. Ambos eran callados del mismo modo que ambos podían hacer el mismo tipo de mueca disgustada y severa cuando algo no salía como lo planeaban. La seriedad y el silencio que los acompañaba podría incluso sacar de quicio a cualquiera pero Tobio era un idiota buen niño obediente y Sakusa...Bueno, era solo Sakusa.

Quizá la diferencia entre ambos era que Kiyoomi parecía ser un iceberg en todo el sentido de la palabra. Podía escuchar críticas y comentarios malintencionados sobre su pésimo humor y aun así le importaría una mierda. Con Tobio, sin embargo, parecía ser el tipo de niño llorón que así de rápido como podía aprender un nuevo truco en el vóley, también podía ser aplastado por sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

Parecía que le afectaba demasiado lo que pensaran de él o al menos esa impresión le dio tras enterarse de su mala racha cuando estuvo en Kitagawa Daichi. El título _"Rey de la cancha",_ parecía, al día de hoy, hacerlo temblar un poquito a pesar de que ya era un mastodonte.

 _Qué frágil,_ pensó la primera vez que escuchó sobre ello. Un caradura y a simple vista presumido rematador siendo afectado por las opiniones que los demás tenían de él.

Todo eso cambió, sin embargo, cuando se unió a Karasuno.

—Todos ustedes, principalmente tu, Shoyo-kun, le enseñaron a Tobio a hacer lo que quisiera. Ustedes lo despertaron. Ustedes lo volvieron un monstruo —recuerda haberle dicho a su rematador en su primer partido debut. Ganaron, desde luego, y es que ¿Cómo no podrían hacerlo estando él como setter?

Es decir, Tobio podía tener el talento nato pero él sobresalía en otro tipo de cosas que Kageyama no.

Y, sin embargo, al final del partido, no se sintió como una victoria realmente. Al menos no para él. Darse cuenta de que Shoyo y Tobio se persiguieron con la mirada durante todo el partido por un sentimiento que iba va más allá de solo analizar a su contrincante, le hizo querer devolver el desayuno.

¿Por qué? Si Tobio era un cabezota y joven inexperto...¿Por qué Shoyo lo había elegido a él?

Alguien tan tieso y sin gracia a lado de él no debería ser nada y, aun así, Shoyo no le quitó la vista de los ojos ni cuando se perdió entre los pasillos del camerino.

—Ese día los desgraciados se manosearon en los baños —volviendo al presente, Kiyoomi solo puede mirarlo de soslayo con una mueca de asco mientras termina su bebida energizante en un sobre. Incluso el último sorbo le da arcadas de tan solo escuchar a Atsumu, no solo ensombrecer su mirada, sino también dando información que desde luego no le pidió—. ¿Cómo es posible que ellos hayan deshonrado más lugares públicos que yo? La única vez que hice algo como eso en público fue cuando me hice una paja en el baño de un supermercado y...

Kiyoomi no resiste más. No está ahí para oír toda esa mierda asquerosa como si fuesen dos viejas cotorras hablando sobre lo buenísima que es la vida sexual de uno.

—¡Ah, ah, Omi, estoy jugando! ¡No te exaltes! —tomándolo por la muñeca esa también debe ser una de las primeras insolencias de la que Sakusa tiene consciencia. ¿Le acaba de tirar del brazo haciendo que vuelva a sentarse en su sitio?

Si no lo conociera, y además de eso no supiera que a Atsumu le gusta más la marquesilla en lugar que los mazapanes, diría que está actuando como una niña encaprichada.

—Vuelve a decir cosas asquerosas delante de mí, y te juro...

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí —obediente, Miya no vuelve a decir nada al respecto a ese tema aunque si es franco no entiende porqué a Sakusa le asquea tanto hablar de ese tipo de temas estando en pleno siglo XXI—. _"Bueno, puede ser porque es hetero y le incomodan esas cosas"_ —mantiene ese pensamiento solo para él basándose en el mundo prejuicioso en el que viven y en toda esa mierda que ven y oyen que se dice de los homosexuales. Aunque decir que esa es la razón principal del comentario de Sakusa sería también ser prejuicioso de su parte. Que esté habituado a la primera reacción de la gente ante un tipo de preferencia sexual distinta no significa que Kiyoomi sea así—. Omi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Ah, Dios. Pero, enserio, justo ahora tiene unas perras ganas de preguntarle al chico de los remates torcidos qué opina al respecto.

Si bien Kiyoomi fue uno de los primeros en notar los extraños comportamientos de sus compañeros, no solo de Shoyo sino hasta de Adriah, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad piensa de los homosexuales?

Sakusa siempre le ha parecido un chico sumamente correcto, sin un historial libertino como el suyo seguramente. Algo así como un joven maestro criado, seguramente, bajo un estricto orden familiar y con un sin fin de reglas para convertirse en un hombre de bien ante la sociedad. Con claros objetivos que encajarían con una perfecta imagen de la moralidad y de los buenos valores.

Joder, que casi le causa un poquito de gracia poner la cara de Kiyoomi en uno de esos comerciales que están en contra de lo _"anti-natural"_ como el esposo abrazando a una esposa y con dos chiquillos que apenas y sabrían limpiarse los mocos.

—¿Me vas a preguntar algo o vas a seguir riéndote como un demente en tu mundo de fantasía?

Ah, enserio ¿por qué es así? Aunque, sí, la imagen mental que ha tenido hace unos segundos le ha hecho mucha gracia.

—Perdón, me desvié por un momento —se excusa antes de mirarlo nuevamente. Enserio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan conversando ahí sentados en la arena como si gozaran de un privilegio exclusivo del que sus compañeros no pueden mientras los ven hacer ejercicios a la orilla de la playa? Sí, como sea, no le importa, ahora está super antojado de saber más sobre él—. Eres hetero ¿verdad?

—¿Ah? —Miya no puede evitar soltar una risita cuando lo ve hacer todo un drama solo con su expresión facial. Casi podría deleitarse viendo esas nuevas facetas de Omi si enserio no sintiera como un aura negra se desprende del azabache apenas ha abierto la boca.

Tiene que admitirlo, algo de lo que goza sumamente cuando abre la boca y dice ese tipo de cosas es acorralar a las personas con sus palabras y aunque en el pasado aquel gesto sólo ocasionó que la gente lo detestara, a él nunca le importó.

Creció sintiéndose un pavo real aunque últimamente ha chocado contra el suelo muchas más veces de las que le gusta recordar.

Mientras ve a Omi hacer ese gesto de desagrado, sin embargo, solo se ríe con honestidad pero mentiría si dijera que no está curioso por su respuesta. Alguien sumamente reacio a divulgar detalles de su vida privada como lo es Kiyoomi podría representar un reto además de que no cree que algún otro miembro del equipo se esté jugando el todo por el todo mientras entabla una conversación con el chico de las muñecas torcidas. Normalmente todos le huyen apenas lo ven por lo estricto y cortante que es aunque Atsumu sí que puede decir que Kiyoomi es solo un chico crudamente honesto pues en todo ese tiempo que lo lleva conociendo, le sorprendió enormemente su apoyo para alguien tan contrastante con él como lo es Shoyo.

Kiyoomi tiene, francamente, más consideración que otros chicos que conoce.

Puede que su expresión facial demuestre, a simple vista, que te quiera matar apenas te le acercas pero, honestamente, considera que es de los pocos que ofrece su ayuda de manera desinteresada.

Y mientras el aire o lo que sea hace que Kiyoomi sopese esa pregunta como lo que es y no como una ofensa que le haga querer ahorcar a Atsumu, el menor de los gemelos le mira en silencio con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

—No lo había notado, Omi, pero eres bastante guapo —confiesa alargando una mano hacia su rostro solo para, segundos después, darse cuenta de qué está haciendo y a quién le está diciendo eso. Casi con pánico retrae su mano, deshaciendo la postura para sentarse escandalizado y mover las manos de un lado a otro—. ¡Ah, perdón, perdón, no sé por qué de repente...! —¡Santa madre, le va a pegar! Es el primer pensamiento que tiene Atsumu antes de cerrar los ojos al ver como ahora es Kiyoomi quien alarga la mano hacia él.

Eso es todo.

Va a darle un golpe.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando al...?!

—Arena.

—¿Uh? —cuando abre los ojos, con miedo de toparse con la cara furiosa y asqueada de Sakusa, lo único que obtiene es, asombrosamente, una expresión seria y bastante normal en realidad, para luego sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda pues la mano de Sakusa está bastante cerca de su cara haciendo que crea que en realidad va a darle un golpe lo cual sucede a medias pues es básicamente sacudido con fuerza para retirar la arena, de la que habla Kiyoomi, de su cabello.

Ah, con que era eso.

Dios Bendito, enserio creyó que iba a golpearlo.

—La próxima vez que hagas preguntas innecesarias, no será una caricia.

¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de idea tenía Kiyoomi a cerca de las caricias? ¡Porque esa definitivamente no había sido una! Dios, que parecía que tenía el tacto de un rinoceronte aunque, bueno, aprecia el gesto y...Esperen, ¿dijo próxima vez?

Con pregunta es obvio que se refiere a la pregunta de si es heterosexual o no, y normalmente las personas responde de inmediato en lugar de evadir responder. Y aunque aquello no se siente como una negación a responder, ¡Ahora tiene mucha más curiosidad por saber!

¿Se lo imaginan los demás? ¿Que Kiyoomi en realidad sea gay? ¡¿Y que él sea el primero en saberlo?!

—Estás pensando en algo estúpido seguramente —asegura Sakusa volviendo a su postura con una facilidad que a Atsumu lo deja tieso. De acuerdo, tiene toda la facha de ser un heterosexual aunque realmente Atsumu duda que Kiyoomi muestre interés por algo realmente.

Ah, en serio es divertido.

Aquello es una cosa hilarante de pensar, y es más solo su forma de divertirse al creer que Sakusa podría ser gay para dejar de pensar en las amonestaciones bastardas en las que suele pensar a cada segundo del día.

Dios, que es absurdo pensar que Kiyoomi es gay. Primero bebe aceite de autos, seguramente, antes de batear para el otro lado pero al menos Atsumu puede hacerse absurdas teorías del porqué sí podría serlo. Incluso está pensando en hacer uno de esos videos recopilatorios de pruebas que hacen los fans acerca de su ídolo o pareja favorita solo por gusto y porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Bueno, él no tiene nada mejor que hacer y sería un experimento interesante además de que sería algo bueno en lo que ocupar su mente para dejar de pensar en Shoyo.

—Estoy pensando en que serías la bomba si fueras gay —dice sin filtro y arriesgándose demasiado a ganarse, ahora sí, un golpe de Sakusa—. Piénsalo, tienes el porte, eres guapo —Kiyoomi lo mira con los ojos como rendijas—. ¡Lo digo en serio! Ya sé que no hay punto de comparación conmigo pero eres simpático a la vista y...

—Me voy —advirtiendo con ponerse de pie porque, efectivamente, le ha hecho cabrear, Atsumu se apresura a tomarle de la muñeca para impedirle que lo haga, soltando además una carcajada limpia.

—¡Ya, ya, Omi, estoy jugando! —dice, riéndose medio nervioso pero también con franqueza. Cree que quizá está yendo demasiado lejos al creer que Kiyoomi es como el resto de sus amigos de cotorreo o de borrachera, aquellos con cero pudor o como si fuera algún otro miembro del equipo con el que se junta, en ocasiones, a bromear con él pero, honestamente, le sorprende que contrario al insulto o al golpe que esperaría de parte suya, esto no suceda—. Perdón, no quise ofenderte. Solo estoy bromeando —por ello se disculpa, porque con él siente que debe hacerlo si de verdad no quiere terminar muerto.

Bromear. Vaya. ¿Tan si quiera eso es posible en esa realidad?

Conociendo a Sakusa, ya debería estarle recitando la octava letanía. Sin embargo no es así y aquello lejos de incomodarle, le agrada.

¿Es prudente mofarse de ser, aparentemente, el único cercano al azabache de un modo en el que los insultos no estén de por medio? Porque enserio que quiere presumirle a todos que ahora es el único capaz de entablar una conversación con él.

Aunque, bueno, sería mentir si dijera que su pregunta acerca de su sexualidad no iba en serio por mucho que, a sus ojos, Kiyoomi comiera, bebiera, respirara y sudara heterosexualidad.

—Entonces, Omi-kun, ¿lo intentamos? —y por mucho también que tuviese curiosidad sobre ello, no está desesperado por saber. O al menos eso cree. De hecho, si es honesto, hablar de cosas sin sentido a lado de un Sakusa que, a pesar de todo, le escucha, le ha hecho demasiado bien. Tanto así que se permite bromear y hasta insistir, de nuevo, en la negociación de ir al mar y unirse al resto de los chicos que ahora pierden el tiempo haciendo luchitas. Sí, bueno, ¿qué puede perder? —. Entremos al mar, Omi.

—Te quieres morir ¿verdad? —Atsumu suelta una risita extraña, hasta se podría decir que nerviosa y tímida—. No me gusta lo húmedo.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no vas con los demás? —La respuesta es demasiado obvia aunque justo ahora más que sentirse deprimido por saberla, le molesta un poco pues que Shoyo esté también ahí no debería limitarle a hacer las cosas que le gustan y divertirse un poco ¿no es así?—. Puedes cargar a Inunaki —sin embargo la sugerencia que hace Sakusa, lejos de hacerlo que se concentre en el hecho de que ha visto a través de él tan fácilmente, le provoca gracia.

No sabe si lo ha hecho adrede o con el afán de que deje de pensar en Shoyo pero le ha funcionado tanto así que se anima a seguir bromeando con él.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me arranque el cuero cabelludo? No gracias, prefiero tenerte a ti encima de mí —dice riendo como un menso aunque sin muchas esperanzas de que Kiyoomi le vaya a decir que sí—. Bueno, supongo que me quedaré aquí muriendo de aburrimiento y...—¿La mano de Kiyoomi siempre fue así de firme a la vez que se siente como terciopelo? Aunque Miya está seguro que el agarre en su brazo no es muy delicado que digamos para considerarse una caricia—. Ay, ay, ya, ya, ¿qué haces, Omi?

—Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

No lo puede creer...¡Le convenció sin hacer casi nada!

Y contrario a la reacción esperada por el resto de los titulares sobre su cercanía con Hinata, Atsumu prácticamente se la había pasado sacando de quicio a Sakusa, bromeando con él y llenándolo de arena y agua.

Incluso pueden decir que fue tan lejos como para arriesgarse y hundir al azabache en una de sus tantas movidas por llamar su atención, cosa que terminó por convertirse en una persecución de la orilla de la playa hasta la cabaña de parte del rematador.

No, enserio, nunca había corrido tanto en toda su vida aunque al final no sirvió de nada porque sus intentos eran demasiado lamentables como para considerar que lo había hecho de maravilla al escapar de él. Su jodido tobillo no ayudó en mucho pero aun así no le importó, hacía tiempo que no se dejaba caer en la arena completamente agitado y completamente divertido.

Curiosamente parte de esa diversión la había obtenido de parte del miembro más callado y malhumorado del equipo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

—Ah, nunca me había reído tanto desde mis travesuras con Samu en la preparatoria. ¡Incluso me duele la garganta! —cerrando sonoramente su bolso, Sakusa, a su lado, le mira molesto aunque a Miya lejos de intimidarle como en veces anteriores, le causa más risa—. Ya, Omi, dije que lo sentía.

Sí, bueno, puede que no haya medido correctamente el tiempo en el que el oleaje les iba a pegar de frente lo que ocasionó que se hundiera y Kiyoomi tragara demasiada agua salada pues estaba encima de sus hombros pero ¡hey, estaban vivos y habían ganado el duelo de las luchitas!

—La próxima vez yo iré arriba ¿de acuerdo?

—No habrá próxima vez —sentenciando, Kiyoomi se cuelga el bolso al hombro y se dirige al elevador del hotel.

Hace como media hora que regresaron de la costa y aunque al azabache le picaba hasta el rincón más profundo de su ser por la arena pegada a su piel, tuvo que soportar no solo el escozor y el asco que le producía su propio cuerpo sino también el apestoso olor a sal y, por si fuera poco, a Miya como compañero de asiento, durante el trayecto de vuelta.

Habiendo tantos asientos vacíos y otros más con los cuales sentarse, Sakusa creyó que había quedado claro desde el día uno que él prefería hacer los viajes solo cosa que a Miya le ha importado poco las últimas ocasiones.

—Ya, no te enfades. Fue divertido ¿no? Les ganamos a todos —bueno, en eso puede que sea lo único en lo que coincidan. Y mientras el azabache mira con impaciencia la lentitud de los números en el tablero digital como si lo odiaran, Miya vuelve a hablar—. ¿Qué harás más tarde? —Sakusa lo mira de refilón solamente, resignándose al lento conteo numérico.

—Dormir —casi indignado por la respuesta, Miya hace un gesto hacia él.

—Vamos, Omi-kun. Nos han dado la tarde libre de nuevo, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí y...? ¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo! —a medida que Sakusa camina apresurado por los pasillos hacia su habitación, Miya lo persigue sin siquiera importarle que él también necesita un baño y ese no es el piso en le que debería bajarse—. ¡Omi! —Atsumu se detiene abruptamente cuando Sakusa detiene sus pasos indicándole que han llegado a su habitación tan pronto el azabache coloca la tarjeta en la rendija, accediendo rápidamente. Y siendo que, está seguro, le va a estampar la puerta en la cara, Miya se apresura a escabullirse hacia el interior, dejando a Kiyoomi todavía más indignado e irritado—. ¡Me-Me iré cuando aceptes salir conmigo!

Sin ánimos de pelear pero también sin considerar decirle que sí, Sakusa solo camina hacia su cama y deposita su bolso ahí, caminando hacia el clóset para sacar una muda de ropa limpia, coger su toalla y algunos utensilios de limpieza personal.

—¡Omi!

—Quítate — _es el colmo,_ piensa el moreno. ¡Le está obstruyendo el paso al baño! ¡Eso es pasarse!—. Miya, no lo voy a repetir dos veces.

—Primero acepta —Sakusa finalmente rueda los ojos haciendo una expresión estresada diferente al semblante serio y sobrio que siempre posee—. ¡Anda! ¡Te prometo que solo será una vuelta!

—Puedes ir tú solo a donde se te antoje —haciendo el gesto de evadirlo por uno de los costados, Miya lee sus intenciones moviéndose para el mismo lado—. Te estás pasando —moviéndose al lado contrario, el armador, de nuevo, vuelve a moverse hacia donde él lo hace—. Mi-...

—No estoy pensando en embriagarme hasta perder la razón ni nada de eso. Lo juro. Solo quiero salir a despejarme un poco.

—Genial. Pídeselo a Inunaki o a Adriah. Incluso Bokuto estará encantado. A mi déjame en paz —usando como último recurso sujetar su muñeca, Atsumu traga grueso pues sabe que está yendo demasiado lejos al hacer una de las cosas que más odia Kiyoomi en el mundo: Que lo toquen estando sucio.

—Te estoy pidiendo que seas tú, Omi.

—No te pedí que me ruegues —sacudiéndose su mano, da un paso atrás ya en el límite de la exasperación—. Déjame tomar mi maldito baño ahora y luego hablaremos —ilusionado como un niño tonto, Atsumu lo mira expectante. Sakusa solo suelta un sonidito cansado antes de decir—. ¿Por qué querrías que te acompañara en lugar de alguien más? ¿Si notas que no soy divertido?

—Tu no juzgas.

Por supuesto, eso es lo que Miya piensa pero por dentro Kiyoomi sí que tiene una lista de malos hábitos a cerca de él o cosas que le desagradan aunque Kiyoomi tiene defectos enlistados para cualquiera. Y no es que no lo juzgue, es que simplemente no siente que vaya a aportar nada algún comentario suyo a una persona que emocionalmente necesita un consejo.

Él es malo para darlos, y las pocas veces que los ha dado han sido de manera inconsciente. Incluso comentarios que son algo así como elogios brotan de su boca de una forma un tanto arrogante de vez en cuando. Él no lo nota, desde luego, pero a veces la sinceridad es así. Y aunque no lo hace con esa intensión, la impresión y el daño ya está hecho para cuando se da cuenta.

Por eso prefiere callar. Eso se le da bastante bien así como observar.

Las opiniones que tiene de la gente se las reserva a menos de que alguien se la pida pero normalmente él no va por la vida preguntando si alguien se siente bien o no. De hecho son pocas las veces en las que él inicia alguna conversación por mero interés.

La única persona, hasta ahora, con la que había entablado demasiadas y largas conversaciones había sido con Wakatoshi, y de eso ya ha pasado un buen tiempo que no lo han hecho más. Atravesar ese pensamiento y las razones del porqué ya no lo han hecho, del mismo modo que haber pensado implícitamente en Ushijima cuando no tenía nada que ver en el momento actual, hace que los ojos se le ensombrezcan por una razón que Atsumu desconoce pero sí que nota.

—¿Omi? ¿Estás bien? —una mano en su frente, fría pero refrescante, le hace salir de sus pensamientos. Es Atsumu quien seguramente piensa que tiene fiebre o algo así.

¿Qué si está bien? ¿Cómo quiere que esté bien? No le deja tomar su maldito baño y ahora, además, ha pensado en Ushijima como quien piensa en su primer amor frustrado.

Lo odia.

Odia a Wakatoshi pero por sobretodo odia esa sensación aprensiva que le recorre la piel como si fuera una especie de hechizo que lejos de sentirse satisfactorio solo te provoca que sientas que te asfixias.

Y, por supuesto, odia que Miya esté ahí de entrometido, preguntón, y mil cosas más.

* * *

Definitivamente a su lista de cosas que nunca debe volver a hacer en su maldita y perra vida es creer que un paseo con Miya no implique que termine en un desastre.

Se lo advirtió.

¡Incluso se lo juró!

¡Le dijo que se emborracharía no irían a ninguno de esos lugares extraños!

Ah, lo odia. Finalmente ha encontrado el ansiado primer puesto de las cosas que más odia en el mundo: Miya Atsumu ebrio.

No lo puede creer. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le creyó? Lo que es más, ¿Qué pasaba por su mente al aceptar ir con él?

No sabe cómo ni en qué momento se dejó arrastrar por el armador pero lo que si sabe y quiere ahora es irse de ese maldito bar _—en el que la gente está tan amontonada que los olores se mezclan, casi haciéndole que de arcadas—_ y pedirle la renuncia al equipo.

Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero la renuncia de Miya sí que la quiere pedir.

—Omi... _hic.._.Te ves doble... _hic_...Tan guapo...

Primera y última vez que hace eso. 

Primera y última vez que se deja convencer solo porque algo en sus entrañas se removió cuando Atsumu hizo esa carita de perro abandonado luego de verlo salir de la ducha. Al menos ya estaba limpio también aunque ¿Qué clase de baño express se pudo haber dado para verlo aseado una vez que él salió de su propio baño?

No, eso no es lo peor, incluso le dio la llave de su habitación para que volviera solo porque le insistió tanto que quería hacerlo.

Sakusa ni siquiera ha tomado una sola gota de alcohol y ya ha hecho bastante idioteces como si estuviera ebrio.

—Voy a vomitar...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! —no acostumbrado a gritar o a alzar la voz tanto, ahora tiene que hacerlo el triple pues apenas y escucha su ritmo cardíaco, que está demasiado agitado del estrés debe decir.

—No...Espera...Falsa alarma —y todavía se lo dice riéndose como imbécil. Dios, enserio que quiere golpearlo—. Aunque... _hic_...me siento muy mareado. Me hormiguea todo el cuerpo y... —cuando Atsumu para de hablar, Sakusa piensa que ahora sí que va a vomitarle encima, palideciendo—. Ay, carajo...

—Si me vomitas encima, Miya, te juro que te dejo aquí.

—¡N-No, no es eso...! ¡Es que...! —señalando su vaso, casi arrastrándolo por encima de la barra en la que están atiburrados con demasiada gente a sus costados también, Sakusa hace una expresión de no entender a qué demonios se refiere—. Algo...Le pusieron algo a mi bebida —haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar y alzar el vaso a la altura de los ojos de Kiyoomi, este apenas puede ver algo así como una pequeña píldora efervescente en el fondo—. Puta madre —Sakusa ni siquiera se inmuta por la palabrota pues está demasiado consternado a la vez de estresado ahora que sabe que hay algo en el sistema de Miya que le está causando que luzca como si estuviera drogado. Las pupilas las tiene dilatadas y todo su rostro está bañado en sudor además de que tiene todo el rostro enrojecido.

Genial, luce de la mierda.

—¿Estás seguro que esa es tu bebida? —a pesar de estar mareado, Miya le mira ofendido, dándole un golpecito poco estable en el hombro.

—¡Estoy seguro que alguien quiere mi culo y por eso me drogó...! Iugh... —apretando las piernas de un modo raro, tomándose parte del vientre con fuerza, Atsumu flexiona casi todo su cuerpo hacia adelante como si ahora, en verdad, quisiera vomitar—. No me...¿Qu-Qué carajos...? ¿Por qué me siento...? A-Ah...—eso último que ha salido de su boca...¿Ha sido un gemido?

Y ahora tiembla. ¡Está temblando!

—¿Qué demonios te...? —tomado por la guardia baja, ni siquiera anticipa cuando Atsumu le toma del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándolo entre todo ese mar de gente para atravesar casi todo el recinto y dirigirse a los baños con él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en revisar cada uno de los cubículos para asegurarse que no haya nadie, y volver a la puerta principal para poner el pestillo, Miya, finalmente, deja salir el aire retenido frente al espejo de los lavabos, casi desvaneciéndose de no ser porque Kiyoomi lo sujeta antes del brazo aunque al final sí que termina arrodillado, apretando las piernas y friccionándolas intensamente como si...

—Creo que... _hic.._.me dieron algún afrodisiaco o.. _.hic_...algo así...

Joder.

Mil veces joder.

¡No vuelve a intentar ser un buen ciudadano y acompañar a un idiota como él!

Eso que se asoma ahí, firme, duro y caliente, es una erección. Una muy pronunciada erección que está haciendo que Miya pierda la cabeza más allá de la vergüenza que debe estar sintiendo por estarle mostrando algo como eso a Sakusa.

Dios...Si enserio habían hecho un avance en su trato cotidiano, ahora con esto todo se ha ido a la basura.

—Lo... _hic_...Lo siento, Omi...

—Tienes una erección —pero, tan imperturbable como siempre, Sakusa suelta esa afirmación como si estuviese jugando a las matatenas. Aunque sí, sí que se puede ver que su expresión se ha ensombrecido considerablemente, quizá porque está conteniendo gritarle justo ahora.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —guiado por la irritación, la desesperación y por la frustración sobretodo, termina gritándole, dándose cuenta muy tarde de ello solo para alzar su mano y sujetarlo de la muñeca en caso de que Sakusa diera algún indicio de enserio dejarlo ahí a su suerte—. Pe-Perdón, Omi...No quería gri-.. _.hic._..gritarte.

Ahora está llorando.

Por Dios.

Sakusa se talla con fuerza todo el rostro, buscando algún tipo de paz que no posee en estos momentos porque enserio que tiene unas perras ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y dejarlo pero...no puede. No puede ni podrá, no viendo como Miya se sumerge en espasmos que no puede controlar y llora como si fuera un niño al que le acaban de herir.

¿Qué podría retenerlo ahí, sinceramente?

¿Es porque es su compañero de equipo? ¿Es porque simplemente no puede ser tan hijo de puta como para abandonar a alguien en ese estado? ¿O por qué motivo alguien como él, quien odia los baños públicos debido a la suciedad que albergan, estaría hincando frente a él, llevando una mano a su también sucio y sudoroso rostro secando las lágrimas que caen de sus mejillas?

No lo entiende...

No entiende qué es lo que le impulsa a hacer eso.

Como no entiende porqué le causa cierto deseo de consolarlo cuando, evidentemente, debería estar gritándole.

—¿Ki-Kiyoomi...?

—Eres un jodido desastre justo ahora, ¿lo sabías? —hipando, sollozando, sintiendo hormigueos en todo el cuerpo, a Miya le cuesta creer que si la mirada suave que Kiyoomi está haciendo es real o solo se lo está imaginando por la tremenda borrachera que tiene encima además de todo—. Luces horrible —demasiado sensible por la droga, el alcohol y la situación, Atsumu se queja un poquito más cuando lo oye decir eso, como si le hiriera el orgullo de saber que ahora debe verse horrible y con mocos—. Levántate.

—¿E-Eh...? —por alguna razón, Atsumu chilla cuando la mano de Kiyoomi abandona su mejilla, volviendo a sujetarlo de la muñeca para que no se levante—. E-Espera, Omi...No puedo ni moverme.

—No te voy a cargar si es lo que piensas. Vas a salir de este lugar tu solito y caminando.

Debe ser una broma. Debe ser una jodida broma. ¿Qué no acaba de oír que lo drogaron y que ahora está tan caliente que el más sencillo roce va a provocar que se venga? Además de que tiene una erección de miedo allá abajo.

Dios, todo esto es una mierda, enserio.

Sakusa, por otro lado, a pesar de que luce inalterable, siente el pulso demasiado agitado a partir de que le ha tocado la mejilla a Atsumu y se ha acercado tanto a él sin importarle que huela asqueroso.

Aun así, de los dos, parece que está en él encontrar una maldita solución a eso de una vez pues no pasará mucho tiempo para que alguien quiera ingresar a los aseos.

—Voy a hacer una llamada —volviendo a sujetarlo de la muñeca para que no se aleje tanto, al menos esta vez Kiyoomi sí logra ponerse de pie aunque no da más que un paso lejos de Miya cuando siente como lo sujeta—. Estás siendo impertinente, y te recuerdo que esto es tu culpa.

—¡¿Pero cómo va a ser mi culpa?! ¡Yo no quería que esto...! ¡Ah! —de nuevo ese gemido agudo le pone los pelos de punta a ambos. Uno porque lo reciente en todo su cuerpo y el otro porque no sabe qué demonios le provoca escuchar ese tono de voz en Atsumu como si fuera un gatito sollozando—. ¿A...A quién vas a llamar? —recomponiéndose luego de casi medio minuto de la oleada de calor, finalmente pregunta aunque bajito.

—A Tomas. Él sabrá qué hacer —no enteramente convencido de ello, Miya suelta una risita a pesar de todo, confundiendo al rematador—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por qué te estás riendo?

—¿Lo vas a llamar a él... _hic_...ahora que sabes que es gay?

—Lo voy a llamar porque es el más sensato de todos, idiota —sintiéndose realmente como eso último, Miya no dice nada más cuando se encoge un poco y empieza a escuchar la voz de Sakusa maldiciendo a su teléfono. Ni siquiera tiene noción de si pasan varios minutos o pocos segundos pero cuando Sakusa maldice, esta vez más alto de lo usual, Miya se estremece pegando un saltito del susto aun arrodillado en el suelo.

—No hay ni una línea de señal en este baño de mierda —A Atsumu le da gracia la forma en la que Kiyoomi maldice, tanto así que piensa que se ve guapo frunciendo el ceño y pasándose la mano por los cabellos una y otra vez al ver que los tonos de la llamada se vuelven eternos. Enserio que está demasiado ebrio y drogado—. Voy a salir —angustiado de oír eso, esta vez Miya ocupa toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie, casi cayéndose de no ser porque Sakura, de nuevo, lo sujeta de los brazos—. ¿Qué haces?

—No me dejes aquí solo —dice, suplicante, con los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada—. Por favor, Omi —Kiyoomi suspira, sumamente estresado. Con cuidado lo sostiene firmemente y le ayuda a quedarse de pie solo para soltarle las siguientes palabras:

—Vamos afuera entonces. Salgamos de una vez.

—Pe-Pero acabo de decirte que no puedo caminar y...

—Pues apóyate en mí y guarda silencio.

Cumpliendo la advertencia a Miya no le queda más remedio que acceder. Ya suficiente está haciendo Kiyoomi al ayudarle cuando le ha jodido toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Enserio que si mañana por la mañana no le quiere hablar —o si no quiere hacerlo el resto de su vida— lo va a respetar. Se lo merece.

Así, pensando en una realidad diferente en la que Kiyoomi no lo odie tanto, Miya suelta un gritillo y se aferra al brazo de Sakusa cuando siente un movimiento extraño provenir de su parte trasera y baja.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—¿Me...—No, es imposible—. ¿Me acabas de... _hic._..tocar el trasero? —sintiéndose casi insultado y con una mueca de desagrado, Kiyoomi responde con una negativa—. ¿E-Entonces si no fuiste tú, quién...? ¡Ay! —y aunque la visibilidad es casi nula entre las luces de colores y la multitud sumamente pegada a ellos, lo que ven ambos es exactamente a un hombre detrás del armador con una mano en su trasero justamente.

De inmediato, y casi por reflejo, una de las manos que sostienen a Miya es abandonada de su cuerpo para sujetar, esta vez con fuerza encarecida, la muñeca del sujeto, provocando que suelte un quejido y una que otra grosería, lo que atrae la atención de la gente que tienen cerca.

—¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? —y mientras Kiyoomi confronta al hombre con un semblante molesto, Miya no sabe en dónde esconder la cara roja que tiene ahora. Todos los están mirando justo ahora y si no detiene a Sakusa va a provocar que los saquen a patadas de ahí.

—O-Omi, déjalo... —una nueva oleada de excitación hace que Atsumu se retuerza ahí mismo, y considerando que la única persona en la que puede confiar justo ahora está enfrentándose con un pervertido, lo único que hace es arrimarse a él y tomarlo del brazo aunque dejando pegado su cuerpo con el suyo, casi como si le suplicara al oído de forma insinuante—. Ki-Kiyoomi...Enserio, no vale la pena...

—Te acaba de tocar el trasero.

—¡Y bien que lo disfruto-...! —todo pasa tan rápido que si antes no quería vomitar, ahora, por el ajetreo y la forma en la que la gente se amontona para levantar el cuerpo inerte del tipo que le ha tocado el trasero, luego de Kiyoomi darle un puñetazo, sí que tiene unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo.

No sabe ni cómo es que han salido del lugar pero lo único que recuerda sentir es la mano de Kiyoomi sujetando fuertemente la suya haciéndose paso entre la gente hasta lograrlo. Incluso ahora que casi terminan de correr y doblan por varias calles hasta llegar a un barrio silencioso y tranquilo, siente que le hormiguea todo a medida que levanta la mirada y lo único que ve es la espalda ancha del rematador.

Ah, mañana que se lo cuente a Samu por _Line,_ no le va a creer.

No le va a creer que acaba de ser rescatado por Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Pero por mucho que quiera reírse y sentirse feliz por eso, en este momento lo que necesita es un baño. ¡Un jodido baño! Cuando las piernas ya no le dan para más se queda casi estático, y solo termina siendo arrastrado por Sakusa porque este tira de su mano hasta llegar a un sitio que, seguramente, el azabache tuvo a la vista por ahí y lo consideró adecuado.

Atsumu no sabe ni qué hora es ni la cara que podría estar poniendo Kiyoomi ahora que se han detenido. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está pero cuando el ruidito a su lado de una puerta siendo forzada por el rematador le aturde un poco, apenas se da cuenta que está apoyado con la espalda en un muro.

Ah, parece que son los baños públicos de un parque y por la insistencia de Kiyoomi con la puerta, su suerte no es del todo buena pues están cerrados.

—Me estás jodiendo —maldice el rematador, frustrado.

—Todavía no... —Sakusa lo mira con odio. Miya está tan en el espacio y con los pensamientos calientes y nebulosos que lo único que hace es reírse como tonto, soltando más comentarios sin sentido solo para no sentirse más ansioso y más como la mierda—. Pe-Perdón, Omi, estoy muy nervioso y asustado justo ahora que solo digo tonterías —Sakusa no le protesta nada, aunque tiene muchísimas ganas pero ver al castaño ya de por sí lidiando con su maldita excitación y en ese estado de estrés podría considerarlo como parte del castigo que se merece por haberlo arrastrado a esa situación —. No se abre ¿verdad? —con esa vocecita baja llena de malestar y sufrimiento, Miya se sostiene la entrepierna con fuerza. ¡Se está volviendo incapaz de aguantar más!

—No. Debe estar cerrada desde adentro —dice el azabache refiriéndose a la puerta, volviendo la vista a un espasmódico Atsumu —. Me alejaré un poco para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer —y aunque el castaño no sabe por qué tiene tanto miedo de que Kiyoomi se aleje de su lado, al final cede pues ya no soporta tanto calor en el cuerpo.

No sabe a dónde se ha ido pero está seguro que no debe estar muy lejos, y lo confirma cuando en medio de su masturbación excesivamente fuerte, suelta un comentario frustrado, recibiendo una respuesta que casi lo mata del susto pues al parecer Sakusa solo estaba en la pared contigua, a unos pasos de distancia.

Dios...¿Lo estaba escuchando gemir desde hace rato? ¡Que horror!

—Joder, no puedo, Omi —mandando la vergüenza a la mierda, solloza sintiéndose tan idiota y tan pequeño por sentirse así—. No puedo correrme ni siquiera pensando en Shoyo —y aunque no ha sido su intención decir eso, por un momento creyó que en verdad lograría algo pensando en él.

Nada.

Ni siquiera se ha calentado lo suficiente aunque de por sí su cuerpo está hecho una hoguera justo ahora.

Al contrario, pareciera que haber optado por pensar en Shoyo lo ha enfriado. Y está frustrado. Todas esas lágrimas que brotan con más fuerza son de pura frustración.

Maldita sea, hace frío, es muy tarde y él está ahí con los pantalones a medio vestir y con su miembro totalmente duro, hinchado y rojo.

Ah, y Kiyoomi está a unos pasos solamente oyendolo quejarse y gemir.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo pasar por esto —y él tampoco, enserio—. Me das asco.

¡No puede creer que le esté pasando eso a él! ¡¿En qué momento se descuidó de su bebida y no se percató que le habían vertido algo?!

—Créeme, yo me doy el doble de asco justo ahora —ahora siente náuseas. Genial. Mil veces genial. Sin contenerse mucho y con las emociones a tope, vuelve a sollozar esta vez comenzando a disculparse por algo que Sakusa no entiende hasta que se lo dice explícitamente—. Lo...Lo siento, Omi. Te...Te juro que no quería que esto pasara —sorbiendo fuerte, ni siquiera eso es capaz de detener el congestionamiento de su nariz—. Jodí nuestra salida. Solo...Solo quería salir dar una vuelta y despejarme un poco. ¡Y si te llevé al bar era solo para tomar unos tragos e irnos rápido! ¡Ni siquiera planeaba tomar tanto! ¡No estoy ni borracho!

Pero sí está caliente.

Caliente con el falo apuntando al Cielo como si esperara desesperadamente que alguien bajara de ahí e hiciera eso por él pero ¿quién? Si con Shoyo, por quien se supone tiene un estúpido deslumbramiento, no ha conseguido venirse al pensar en él, ¿con quién demonios...?

De tener control absoluto de toda la calentura que siente, si pudiera, la cortaría de tajo de solo ver a Kiyoomi sujetándole los brazos, acercándose lo suficiente a él que casi se siente mareado por su aroma.

—Omi...¿Que estás...?

—¿Sabes? Sí, esto es tu culpa. Hace frío y me estoy congelando —cuando lo ve tragar grueso, tanto o más que él, es entonces cuando enserio palidece. No, de hecho palidecer es lo de menos pues el alma se le sale del cuerpo cuando siente como roza su cuerpo con el suyo, procurando apoyarlo completamente al muro para que no escape.

Joder.

¿Hay tanto alcohol en su sistema que le está haciendo alucinar?

¡Porque no es posible que eso esté pasando!

—Omi...¿Qué...?

—Si no nos hacemos cargo de esto ahora, enserio te dejo botado aquí.

¡Joder, sí está pasando!

Dios, no...La mano le tiembla como si fuera un anciano con artritis pero aun así hace el esfuerzo por atrapar la muñeca de Sakusa para detenerlo, lo cual es en vano porque cuando lo siente tomar su miembro, toda la mente se le pone en blanco y jura que todo su cuerpo se electrifica.

—N-No...Kiyoomi...No tienes que hacer...Ah, por Dios... —maldita sea, ¡Maldita sea, eso se ha sentido tan..! Ah, Dios, no, tiene que detener esa mierda ahora pero es alucinante lo contradictorio que es su cuerpo a sus pensamientos porque a pesar que le pide que se detenga, su cuerpo se mueve más hacia adelante como si pidiera.

—Cállate —que se calle dice, y él, como si quisiera satisfacerlo, así como satisfacer su propio lívido, asiente demasiado obediente, mordiéndose los labios—. Estás jodidamente duro.

Sí, sí, ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo está y aunque quisiera negarlo le está excitando demasiado que de entre todas las personas que pudieron venir a su mente para bajarse la calentura, sea él!

 _—"¿Qué estoy haciendo...?"_ —piensa con dificultad, apretando todavía más los labios sintiendo la hábil y rápida mano de Kiyoomi subir y bajar por todo el tronco hinchado y pegajoso. Desde la punta donde coloca su pulgar hasta la base del tronco, más allá donde sus testículos, de tener voz, protestan por atención, Atsumu siente todo eso tan irreal pero a la vez tan gratificante, que termina apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Kiyoomi de forma involuntaria, apretando ahí sus manos mientras este continúa estimulándolo.

—O-Omi...Ya estoy...casi...

—No hables.

¿Qué no hable? ¿Es enserio? ¡Le está haciendo una paja en medio de un parque como si fueran unos delincuentes!

Ah, pero se siente increíble. Se siente...Cuando Kiyoomi acelera, a Atsumu no le queda más remedio que callar sus gemidos, que casi se acercan a los gritos, mordiéndole el hombro del rematador por encima de la chaqueta que lleva puesta.

Sándalo.

Así huele Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Y no sabe si es el sobre estímulo que siente por oler su aroma junto a su loción, shampoo o lo que sea, pero cuando se viene lo único que ve son estrellitas. Se viene tan intenso que todo su cuerpo entero se sacude. No hay parte de él que no se estremezca y se retuerza mientras su venida explota dejando una sensación exquisita y prolongada hormigueando desde su vientre hasta sus intestinos.

Ah, se va a morir...Se va a morir o desmayar justo ahí sino...

Apenas entre abre los ojos, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con demasiada rapidez, ve a Kiyoomi quien ya limpiándose las manos con unos pañuelos desechables que seguramente siempre carga consigo.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo carajos puede tener un semblante tan normal luego de haberle hecho un paja? ¡¿Que no ve el estado en el que lo dejó?!

—¿Cómo...? —aun sin estar completamente recuperado del todo, resintiendo aun las últimas sacudidas mientras termina de brotar hasta la última gota de su pene, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo demonios alguien tan tieso como un tronco y con una apariencia de no hacer ese tipo de cosas, pudo hacerlo venir tan intensamente.

¿Es porque son compañeros de equipo que la situación se le tornó cachonda o...?

No. No es eso.

Kiyoomi sabía exactamente qué hacer y dónde tocar. No lucía como un inexperto. Incluso puede aventurarse a pensar que no es la primera vez que hace algo como eso pero...¿así mismo? ¿Se masturba de esa forma o...?

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabías qué hacer...? —por segundos que se le hacen eternos, aunque necesarios para recomponerse, Kiyoomi no responde ni siquiera cuando termina de limpiar y desinfectar sus manos.

Solo se queda ahí, quieto delante de él, aunque con una expresión indescifrable luego de haberle preguntado. 

No va a responderle, es obvio que la situación lo ha sobrepasado y está sumamente asqueado y molesto que-...

—Lo he hecho antes.

¿Qué?

El cuerpo de Atsumu se enfría de pronto.

—¿Qué...?

—Se lo he hecho a alguien antes.

Ah...Qué carajos.

¿Qué carajos hace sintiéndose como la mierda aun cuando gracias a él se ha liberado de la excitación? ¿Por qué de pronto siente que no debió de haber hecho esa pregunta?

¿Y por qué siente qué...le molesta saber su respuesta?

Lo sabe.

Tenía la sospecha desde hace un tiempo pero quería convencerse de que, justamente esta mañana, sus pensamientos a cerca de que Sakusa era heterosexual eran los correctos y que solo era él quien estaba haciéndose ideas absurdas al pensar que sería como él.

Hubiese preferido quedarse con eso.

Hubiese preferido mil veces convencerse de que Kiyoomi no era como él.

Esa sensación de opresión en el pecho hace tiempo que no la sentía desde Shoyo pero justo ahora...se siente igual. Igual o peor. Porque ahora solo puede visualizar a una persona detrás del comentario: _"Se lo he hecho a alguien antes"._

Solo piensa en un nombre.

En un maldito nombre.

Un nombre que no quiere escupir pero que no abandona su mente incluso minutos después en los que se quedan en silencio y él se recupera del todo solo para pasar a sentir incomodidad en lugar de gozo.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora sí, ¿Qué es Tatemae?
> 
> Así como Honne, Tatemae es un término muy ligado a la conducta y a la cultura de los japoneses. Honne se refiere, en término resumidos y sencillos, a los verdaderos sentimientos y deseo de una persona pero estos pueden verse alterados de acuerdo a las circunstancias o a lo requerido socialmente.
> 
> Tatemae es lo opuesto. literalmente significa "fachada," es la conducta y las opiniones que uno demuestra en público. Tatemae es lo que es esperado y necesario, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona. El tatemae puede o no coincidir con el honne de una persona.
> 
> Tatemae será una historia a cerca de Miya y Sakusa durante los eventos que sucedieron en Honne y los que suceden después de Honne. ¿Qué parejas pueden esperar aquí? MiyaSaku/SakuAtsu desde luego, es y será la principal. UshiSaku, AtsuHina (Más pensamientos de parte de Atsumu principalmente, no afectará en nada al Kagehina de Honne), alguna que otra aparición de Oikawa para generar drama (?) y creo que ya, a menos que me aloque y se me ocurra otra cosa.
> 
> ¿De qué va a tratar? Tatemae tratará sobre los sentimientos de Miya sobre Shoyo que quedaron a la deriva sin ser rescatados y los nuevos sentimientos que surgen por Kiyoomi. Desde luego su relación contrastará mucho con lo que creen sentir sobre lo que en realidad sienten. Será demasiado inestable antes de llegar a concretar algo real. 
> 
> Y bueno, creo que eso es todo.


End file.
